


funny how the stars cross right ('cause we work so well and we don't even know why);

by mevies



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, i'm gonna update the characters tag as i update and more characters are introduced :), series of drabbles/ficlets inspired by one sentence prompts!! yay, sometimes i’ll write for other pairings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevies/pseuds/mevies
Summary: An (hopefully) endless series of drabbles and ficlets inspired by one sentence prompts featuring Mal & Evie (and other Descendants characters. It’s a whole party.)





	1. talk dirty to me.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I know I said the Pitch Perfect AU would be the last you heard of me, but surprise!
> 
> So, basically what happened is that I have like, 9348734 scenarios running around in my head featuring these characters, and sometimes they're not like, 7k words long one-shots worth of material, so I decided to just write out drabbles and ficlets inspired by sentences I find along the way and try to use them all. And then I decided to post them, because why not.
> 
> Anyways! Hope you like it. :)

**_\- talk dirty to me_ **

**_\- i'm not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times_ **

Mal usually doesn’t use her phone during class.

Don’t get her wrong – she doesn’t pay attention to class as much as the next person, but she has this weird thing about having her phone out during class. It’s not out of respect for the teacher or anything, because like, who cares and everyone’s dying anyway, but because there’s this weird thing where she feels extremely uncomfortable by the prospect of someone looking at her while she has her phone out and seeing her stare at her crotch.

So, she doesn’t usually use her phone during class. Usually she spends her time doodling or watching out the window like in the olden days, when technology wasn’t like, a thing, and Moses was still alive, and so on.

But today… today she felt a shift while she put on her clothes for the day, and she had decided then that today would be a day of firsts, so she had her phone out during her favorite class of the day – not because she liked the subject or anything, but because the teacher never looked up, teaching entirely from her notes, and Mal absolutely loved her because she never made eye contact and never forced her into human interaction, unlike every other teacher in Auradon University, basically, that considered Mal’s scowl and blatant disinterest as an incentive to get her to like, participate in class or something as annoying.

She scrolls through her notifications, ignoring the messages from a group chat and notifications from social media as she clicked on Evie’s notification, opening the latest message the girl had sent her over an hour ago.

_**The Girlfriend [8:45am]:** dont forget the party tonight and yes you absolutely have to go x _

Mal sighed, because she had forgotten about the party at the boys’ frat house completely, and she just barely suppressed her groan when she realized she would have to like, pretend to be an actual human being for longer than she had planned for the day.

Remembering her girlfriend had a free morning today and was probably just as bored as Mal was, she’d decided to text her back to pass time.

_**Mal [9:50am]:** wyd_

She didn’t have to wait very long for the three dots to show up on her screen, and Evie’s response to come up.

_**The Girlfriend [9:50am]:** not paying attention to class apparently_

_**The Girlfriend [9:50am]:** why are you using your phone_

_**Mal [9:51am]:** feelin wild and a touch of bored_

_**The Girlfriend [9:51am]:** u should pay attention_

_**Mal [9:52am]:** idek what the teacher is talking abt rn _

The three dots froze for a minute, and Mal wondered if Evie was about to send her a whole book about how she had to pay attention to her class. She rolled her eyes in advance and used that small break from texting to look around the class. Some people were dozing off, others were on their phones or reading a book, and only a handful of people were actually paying attention to the teacher. Who, by the way, still hadn’t looked up from her notes.

Two minutes later, her phone lit up with a notification from her girlfriend and she opened it, preparing herself for the rant she would have to read, only to be surprised by the lack of words in the message.

_**The Girlfriend [9:55am]:** sorry i was just grabbing some food from the kitchen. Btw did u tell uma it’s her turn to wash the dishes today?_

_**The Girlfriend [9:55am]:** also im sorry ur bored wish I could help_

And really, Evie had basically walked into this one. Mal’s face lit up in a small smirk as she typed up a quick follow up message to that.

_**Mal [9:56am]:** yes I did and… u know theres something u can do to make this more interesting _

Mal tried not to laugh when the little bubble with the three dots showed up almost immediately, and then.

_**The Girlfriend [9:56am]:** oh yeah? u know, I have something on my mind as well._

Mal felt a shiver run through her spine at that, and she tried her hardest to school her expression as another messaged from her girlfriend popped up on her screen.

_**The Girlfriend [9:56am]:** idk if I should tell u whats on my mind tho, might be too… distracting ;)_

Mal’s eyes widened a little at that, and she had to look up from her phone for a moment to try and get a grip on herself. She was in class. Surrounded by other people. People she didn’t know, at that. Of course, she was no stranger to sexting, nor was she a stranger at being like, _intimate_ , with Evie. But this… this felt a bit of a stretch, and she kind of didn’t know what to do.

She knew that if given the right push, Evie would continue and this would happen, so she decided on settling on a neutral answer, which, looking back, wasn’t really that neutral, but if she wanted could be passed off as a joke as much as a serious statement.

So she took a deep breath and typed.

_**Mal [9:59am]:** talk dirty to me_

It didn’t take long for the bubble to show up again, and Mal held her breath in anticipation as she watched the three bubbles for a moment, until.

_**The Girlfriend [10:00am]:** i'm not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times_

Mal let out the breath she was holding and gaped at her phone for a moment, kinda going through the five stages of grief as she re-read the message a few times.

_**Mal [10:03am]:** that’s cold hearted _

The blonde girl didn’t wanna think about how her cheeks were probably red and how she’d mostly settled for frustration mixed with disappointment, because honestly, this was kind of extremely embarrassing. The brown haired girl she called her girlfriend was probably laughing at her, and like. Can you blame Mal for falling for it?

_**The Girlfriend [10:06am]:** that’s me._

_**The Girlfriend [10:06am]:** now pay attention to your class._

And before she could text anything back, a notification from Snapchat signaling Evie had sent her something showed up, and she quickly clicked on it, curious.

And then, the phone slipped out of her hands as the picture loaded, and on the way to pick it up from the floor she banged her head on the table, hissing in pain and glaring at the people around her who sent her dirty looks.

The teacher, not surprisingly, hadn’t looked up.

She closed Snapchat and opened Evie’s messages again, typing a quick message before locking her phone.

_**Mal [10:08am]:** bitch._

Her phone lit up with her girlfriend's response, and Mal didn't bother unlocking it to respond. On her locked screen, which the background, ironically enough, was of a smiling Evie, she read:

_**The Girlfriend [10:09am]:** and don’t you forget it  <3_

And honestly, this is why Mal doesn’t use her phone during class.

Because her girlfriend is Evie, and Evie does things like get Mal worked up only to let her fall on her face, and then send Mal an _extremely_ class-inappropriate picture to see if she can get her girlfriend to have a heart attack before her 20s.

Yeah, that’s why.

Totally not just because of the crotch thing.


	2. the babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day. this one is for my uma/harry shippers and for the ones that agree with me when i say uma and mal would spend their lives trying to ruin each other's kid (but like, in a fun way)
> 
> enjoy!

**_“Y’know, I don’t think you should be saying that kinda stuff next to the kid.”_ **

 

“Y’know, I don’t think you should be saying that kinda stuff next to the kid.” Harry spoke up from where he sat on the couch, eyeing Uma with worried eyes as his girlfriend sat with the ten months old girl on the carpet. If there was anything he knew for sure about Evie, was that the woman did not approve of certain words being said around her almost-one year old.

“She doesn’t know what it means,” Uma said, dismissively, and then she smiled, a glint appearing in her eyes as she held the small blonde girl up to her eye-level, “Can you say ‘shit’, angel?”

“Uma!”

The baby in the woman’s arms giggled, and Uma couldn’t stop herself from smiling widely back at her, ignoring Harry, “Can you say it for Auntie Uma, baby?”

Harry sighed, “Uma, Evie’s gonna be pis- angry if the first words out of her daughter are a swear word.”

“I know.”

Harry’s not sure how he ended up being the responsible one around children, but ever since Uma and him had been titled Mal and Evie’s daughter’s official babysitter, it had become a new development. He didn’t even know he was good with kids up until baby Ava was born and he had successfully managed to get the kid to stop crying, and with the two of them being the girl’s godparents, they had been named the kid’s official care-takers whenever Mal or Evie needed them to step in.

Which was, you know, great, because Ava was probably the sweetest kid alive and they always had fun with her, but lately Uma’s been hell-bent on getting the kid’s first word to be a swear word, and Harry’s kinda worried that his girlfriend’s determination would eventually pay off and Evie would hire a deep-web hitman to knock on their door.

Or something.

After Uma tried to get the kid to repeat ‘shit’ for the fifth time in 15 minutes, Harry spoke up again, “Uma, language. Please.”

“This kid doesn’t give a fuck, Harry, she’s just a tiny baby with no comprehension of language or whatever.” Uma rolled her eyes, her smile still in place as she bounced the little girl up and down in her arms.

“I don’t know about you, but I actually like being alive and I enjoy being able to take care of Ava, so if you could please drop your mission to get her first words to be a curse word-“

“But it’d be so funny,” Uma protested, frowning and pouting over her shoulder at Harry, who just sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to mask his amusement, “C’mon, you know it would. Mal would be _fucked_ -“

“Language.”

“Fucked,” Uma repeated, this time to the little girl. Ava’s big green eyes only looked up at Uma in curiosity, and Uma grinned before bringing the girl up again so she could press a little kiss to her forehead, making the baby squeal happily in her arms, “Can you say _that,_ sunshine?”

The baby only squealed and giggled back at her, clearly not processing her words, and Uma chuckled to herself. “No idea what I’m saying, right, baby? Uncle Harry is just being silly, right?”

Ava hummed, as if agreeing, and Uma looked up at Harry with bright eyes, making him roll his eyes but smile nonetheless.

“Y’know, when we have our own kids, Mal’s gonna get her revenge if you really manage to complete your mission.” Harry spoke up easily after a moment of watching Uma and Ava giggle at each other, his tone sounding as if this was just some random thought that had occurred to him, as if he was commenting on what he wanted for dinner.

Uma paused her bouncing of Ava, to which the blonde girl whined at, and looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, “When we have our own kids?”

Harry gave her a boyish grin and shrugged one shoulder, “I’m a married with four kids type of man, sweetheart. Thought you knew what you were getting into.”

Uma actually laughed out loud, and Harry smiled when Ava squealed and raised her tiny fists towards Uma in response to the sound, “Four kids? Damn, you better run and find yourself a woman who’s willing to pop four kids out of her like that, you ain’t getting any younger.” Harry laughed and shook his head.

“For you, my love, I’ll settle for two kids.”

Uma rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless, and then she laughed, “I’m never letting Mal near our kid ever, by the way. I know she’d try to do the exact same shit I’m doing and I’m not having it.”

Harry didn’t even bother to chastise her for her language this time, “She let you around her baby.”

“’Cuz she’s a dumbass,” Uma replied, her eyes never leaving the small baby in her arms, “Can you repeat dumbass, baby? Also, Evie is your best friend and she trusts you to keep the baby alive while I keep her entertained, so there’s that, too.”

Harry couldn’t argue with that, and he settled on watching Uma with their goddaughter. The sight before him warmed his insides completely and left him longing to get to share that with his girlfriend (and pretty much the love of his life) as well – starting by popping the big question, something he’d just been waiting for the right moment to do.

They had met over three years ago during Evie’s birthday party, having only heard about each other through their two best friends, and he’d instantly been taken by the girl with the funny jokes and bright smile and he had decided right then he’d want to be around her forever – something he’s always repeating to her, only to get a “can you like, keep it in your pants for one minute?” in response, but a soft and affectionate smile on the face he loved so much.

Uma was truly the one, and he could not wait to build the rest of his life around the woman that was currently singing Bodak Yellow softly to put their best friends’ baby to sleep.

Starting, of course, with asking the big question at the right time.

-

The right time came two weeks later, at precisely 8AM on a Saturday morning, when Uma had sleepily picked up a call from Mal only to be completely awakened when the blonde girl screamed at her for getting her kid’s first word to be ‘shit’, saying Evie thought it was _her_ fault for not being able to control her language around the baby and saying there would be hell to pay with Uma’s first born.

Once she hung up, Uma had looked at him with a huge happy smile and he’d known right then it was the right time.

And after she’d said yes, he’d told her Mal was never babysitting their kids, to which she whole-heartedly agreed.

“I’ll be damned if Mal’s the one to get my kid’s first word to be a curse word,” She’d giggled, “I mean, that’s my job.”

Harry groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated and so are prompts! ♥


	3. identical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope you like this one :)

**_“I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.”_ ** ****_  
  
_

  
"Uh, Evie, could you please come over here for a second?" She heard her wife's voice from where she stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for her family. She set her coffee mug down on the counter and quickly made her way to the twins' room, where she knew Mal would be.    
  
"Yes, love?" She comes behind Mal and laces her arms around her wife's waist, squeezing lightly at her hips. Mal gives her a small smile but still looks a bit troubled. Evie frowns. "Is anything wrong?"   
  
"Um. Well. Not really? I mean-" Mal shakes her head, turning her attention to their kids. "You know how we bought those matching outfits for the babies?"    
  
Evie nodded. Mal licked her lips.    
  
"Why don't you peer over the crib?" She motioned with her head sideways towards the kids' crib and Evie frowned, letting her go and stepping over so she could peer at their twins.    
  
She frowned in confusion. Ava and Amelia peered back at her, and when they realized it was their mom, they raised their chubby hands in unison, trying to coarse Evie into picking the eight months old up.    
  
"What is it?" Evie asked, still not understanding the problem. The girls were dressed in matching bear onesies, and they looked adorable. Evie chuckled, remembering the day she had arrived home and greeted Mal holding both onesies up, covering her face, and the woman had all but beamed in excitement at Evie's find.   
  
"Do you - um, how do I say this..." Mal trailed off, stepping closer to Evie. "Do you know... which is which?"    
  
Evie frowned.   
  
"You mean like... our kids?" She asked in a warning tone, and Mal gulped. She might be a badass and all, but that didn't mean she was anything less than wary of upsetting her wife.   
  
Evie could be scary when she wanted to.   
  
"Y-yeah." Mal licks her dry lips and Evie looks at her as if she can't quite believe it, and then she's looking at their kids again.    
  
"Mal, of course! I can't believe you- these are our kids, Mal. How can you not know how to tell them apart?" Evie asks, her tone upset. Mal winces.   
  
"Well, they're identical and so are the onesies! It's not my fault!"    
  
Evie shakes her head and turns to the babbling babies, a frown taking its place on her features.   
  
She points to the baby on the right and nods to herself, "This is Amelia, and this is Ava."    
  
Mal frowns.

  
"How do you know for sure?"    
  
"I'm Amelia's favorite." Evie explains with a teasing tone and Mal scoffs. "And Ava is looking for you. See?"    
  
The baby in question was, indeed, raising her tiny chubby hands in Mal's direction.    
  
"That doesn't mean anything... and you're not Amelia's favorite! There are no favorites!"     
  
"Honey, of course there are favorites." Evie shook her head as if Mal was silly for even suggesting otherwise. "Don't worry, I'm sure Amelia loves you. Not as much as she loves me, but." Evie teases, and the baby in her arms squeals at the sound of her mom. Evie kisses her head.    
  
"Evie, this is ridiculous. Our daughters don't have favorites." Mal insisted, following the woman out of the room, the little girl in her arms playing with her hair with a small, content smile.    
  
Evie raised an eyebrow, as if Mal had been challenging her, and motioned for them to switch. The little girl quickly started frowning as soon as she was out of Evie’s hold, her sister following suit.    
  
"See?"    
  
"That's ridiculous!"    
  
"They can't help it, Mal, they're babies." She rolls her eyes, cooing at her little girl. Then, she pauses. "I had an idea."    
  
"What is it?" Mal grumbles, not happy with the situation.    
  
Evie rolls her eyes at her tone, but decides to pick her battles. "What if we just... marked them?"    
  
Mal frowns. "Mark our babies?"    
  
"Yeah!" Evie exclaims, excited at her idea. She makes her way over to their room and grabs a purple and a blue highlighter from her things and looks at Mal with a big smile. "See?"    
  
"Uh. Not really." Evie rolls her eyes at her response and sits down on their bed, setting Ava on her lap and smiling down at her as she uncapped the blue highlighter and grabbed her little hand, drawing a small heart on her chubby hand.    
  
"Oh." Mal said, once she realized what the marking was about. She sat down beside her wife and took the purple highlighter that she offered and grabbed Amelia’s little hand, drawing a little flower on it. Amelia giggled up at her and Mal smiled.    
  
"Are we terrible parents?" The blonde asked through her smile. Evie nodded.   
  
"The worst, maybe."    
  
Mal groaned.

“I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.” ** _  
_**

Evie shushed her.  
/  
  
It was hours later, and Mal was in the kitchen finishing dinner when there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "Babe, could you get it? It's probably Harry and Uma with mom."   
  
"On it!" Came the voice from the bedroom, followed by footsteps as Evie made her way to the door.   
  
Mal heard the greetings from where she stood on their kitchen and smiled to herself as she heard Harry and Evie teasing each other and Uma antagonizing her wife. She smiled widely once she heard her mother's laugh approaching her.  
  
"Evie and Harry sound like you and Uma when you were younger." Maleficent says as a greeting, her voice warm and her eyes shining. Mal smiled at her mother and put down the knife she had been slicing vegetables with and pulled the woman in a hug, squeezing her. "Careful now, honey, my bones aren't as strong as they once were." Maleficent teased, making the younger blonde chuckle.  
  
"Could've fooled me, Miss I-Ran-A-Marathon. I've seen your facebook posts." Mal teased back, and Maleficent smiled widely in pride of herself. Mal couldn't help but feel endeared.  
  
"Mal, it was incredible! You should've come with, I think you would've enjoyed it!" She gushed. Mal nodded.  
  
"I'll come with next time, promise. The girls are just... too much to deal with for now, I guess. Can't really run away from that." She sighed tiredly, and Maleficent gave her a sympathetic look. Then, as if she'd just remembered something, a huge smile broke out on her face.   
  
"Speaking of them! Where are my little devils? I've got gifts!" She exclaimed happily, tapping her purse. Mal smiled and just before she could answer, she heard a few exclamations from the living room and assumed Evie had brought out the little girls. Maleficent smiled and Mal nodded towards the door.   
  
The older woman gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked out of the kitchen, and Mal giggled to herself when she heard her gasp.  
  
"Those are my little angels!" She heard her mother exclaim, and smiled to herself.   
  
/  
  
"You know, there's probably a study somewhere about how giving twins matching outfits can mess them up." Uma commented once they were all sitting in the living room after dinner. She had one baby on her lap as Maleficent had the other. Harry chuckled when Mal glared at her best friend.  
  
"You gave them their first matching outfits." Evie rebutted, rolling her eyes at the woman.  
  
Uma just shrugged, "I'm not the one who’s gonna be paying their therapy once they grow up to get their personalities sorted out, I’m just the cool aunt."   
  
Evie shook her head but chuckled at the woman, watching with a contented smile as her little girl smiled up at her aunt Uma.   
  
"Ava loves me, don't you, baby!" Uma sing-songed in a baby voice to the smaller girl, making her giggle. "Yes, you do!"   
  
Harry and Maleficent frowned once they took notice of Mal and Evie's shocked stares directed at Uma.   
  
"What?" Uma asked, finally looking up at the baby after noticing the silence in the room. She frowned when she noticed Mal and Evie staring at her. "What's up?"  
  
"Did - did you call her Ava?" Evie asked, giving Uma a frown of her own. Uma looked down at the baby and then back at the couple and -   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's... that's Amelia." Mal said, her voice breaking a little. Harry frowned and then looked down at the small baby in his wife's arms and then at his best friend’s wife.   
  
"That’s Ava." Then, he pointed at the baby in Maleficent's arms. "That's Amelia."   
  
"No... no. That's Ava." Mal stood from her spot in the couch and walked over to Maleficent, taking her daughter in her arms and walking towards the other couple, holding the little girl's hand. "See?" She motioned to the small heart in her baby's hand. The ink was fading away but you could still tell what the drawing was.  
  
Harry frowned. "Why did you draw a heart on Amelia's hand?" Then, he looked down at the other little girl's hand. "And a flower on Ava's?"   
  
Evie facepalmed once Uma gasped, letting out an incredulous laugh. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You guys marked them!"   
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"And you marked the wrong baby!"   
  
Uma was cackling now, disturbing the baby in her arms. Harry quickly took the kid from her and stood up, walking towards Mal.   
  
"You really can't tell your babies apart?" He asked, incredulous. At Mal's sheepish look, he sighed.  
  
"It's just - identical twins wearing identical onesies!" Mal exclaimed, and Uma laughed again, much to Evie's dismay.  
  
"Mal, Amelia has a small scar on her eyebrow." Harry said in a serious tone. Evie heard that and stood up as well, frowning as she made her way towards the two holding her daughters. Mal and Evie looked down at the babies and _yep_ \- one of them had a small scar on her eyebrow. They frowned.  
  
"How did we not notice?" Evie asked mostly to herself. Mal shrugged, not knowing the answer herself.   
  
"Wait. How did you know?" Mal asked him, curious. It was impossible. Harry did not see their daughters as much as they did, and as observant as her wife’s best friend was, the small scar was definitely something he would not notice, unless... "Harry."  
  
She looked pointedly at the squirming man. Uma had suddenly gone quiet and Evie raised an eyebrow at her best friend.  
  
"So... Identical onesies, huh?" Harry tried, giving both of them a weak smile. When they stayed silent, he gulped, "Technically, it wasn't my fault as it was Uma's, but-"  
  
"Harry dropped your baby."   
  
"Uma!"  
  
"You dropped my baby?"   
  
"You guys didn't know she had a scar?"  
  
"You scarred my baby!"  
  
Amelia and Ava broke down in tears.  
  
/  
  
Later that night, after Uma and Harry had gone home followed by a very tired looking Maleficent, and Evie and Mal had finally managed to quiet down their daughters cries and put them to sleep, the two women lay in their bed, looking up at the ceiling in thoughtfulness.   
  
"Babe?"  
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Are we terrible parents?" Mal asked after a moment, not looking away from the white ceiling above them.  
  
"A little." Was the response Evie gave her, and Mal nodded. She figured. "Did we really not notice our baby daughter had a small scar on her eyebrow for almost four months?"  
  
"A little, yeah."   
  
Evie shook her head. "Harry and Uma are never babysitting them again."   
  
"You got that right." Mal agreed readily. Evie smiled and turned around, curling up closer to her wife. Mal smiled and brought Evie closer to her by the waist and hummed happily when she lay her head in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Babe?" Mal said after a while. Evie hummed. "They're never wearing identical onesies again until they can talk."   
  
"Oh, for sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always appreciated and i fully ecourage you to send in your own prompts!


	4. the hills.

_**"rolled down a hill straight into you" au** _

 

Mal and Uma had been laying down on the green grass at the top of a hill in the local park for half an hour now, watching the clouds as they took a very much needed break from their studies.    
  
They had been going crazy stressing over their respective finals for an entire week now up until an hour ago, when a very frustrated Uma forced herself to drop her physics book and her best friend and roommate to leave her room so they could go out and relax for a bit before coming back to their apartment and consequently, to stress.   
  
"That cloud kinda looks like a cat," Uma's voice called out softly, and her blonde friend opened her eyes, looking at the direction her friend was pointing at.   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Yes, it does! Look - there's the tail, and then the body and the little paws, and then the little head and the two ears." Uma's voice explained, her pointer finger drawing the shapes as her voice carried on, "See?"    
  
Mal looked at the cloud again and - yeah. "Mmm."    
  
Uma looked pleased with herself and kept watching the clouds, trying to make out shapes of things she recognized. By her side, her exhausted best friend found herself falling into unconsciousness, as if her body was finally allowing itself to catch up with her brain - which was exhausted from all the cramming Mal had forced it to do during the past week.   
  
"Mal, that cloud kinda looks like your mom?" Uma broke the silence, her voice a bit confused. When she received no response, she turned to her friend, to find her sleeping. "Mal. Mal!"   
  
With a start, Mal woke up from her slumber and Uma watched in horror as her friend rolled down the hill, cursing herself for not waking her friend softly.    
  
"Mal!" Uma called, sitting up and readying herself to run down the hill to aid her friend. She paused when she saw a girl about their age walk towards Mal, a concerned look on her face.    
  
"Are you alright? That was quite the fall." Mal heard above her and she looked up, her green eyes meeting concerned brown ones and the prettiest face she had ever seen.    
  
"Did I die?" Mal mumbled, her hand dropping on her forehead as she tried to steady her thoughts and her breathing.    
  
The girl above Mal chuckled, a concerned frown appearing on her face. "Uh, not really?"    
  
"Are you sure? You're not an angel?" Mal slurred, her sleepiness still clouding her mind therefore her filter was pretty much nonexistent.    
  
She knew she'd regret this later.   
  
The girl above Mal chuckled again and she noticed she was blushing, making Mal grin. The girl recomposed herself and offered her hand to Mal, who accepted it happily and stood up, wincing when she felt her leg sting.    
  
"Are you hurt?" The girl asked, and Mal could only stare at her, not giving her an answer to her question.   
  
This was quite easily the prettiest girl Mal has ever seen. Her brown hair was tied in braids, keeping it out of her face and making it easier for Mal to swoon over her beautiful, marking features. Her full red lips, her pretty nose and light brown eyes.    
  
Mal was in love.   
  
"I'm - uh." Mal shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and failing - her fall had left her pretty loopy and she was still really sleepy. "I think I scraped my knee." She mumbled tiredly, her eyes fighting to stay open. The girl noticed this and moved Mal's arm to lace around her shoulders, providing her support to stand.   
  
"Are you drunk?" She asked, not really smelling alcohol on the blonde's breath. "I think you might have a concussion."    
  
Mal shook her head, still fighting to stay awake. "Mm' just tired." She paused. "I only have a scraped knee. Y'know how I scraped my knee?" She looked at the girl, her green eyes shining and the girl tried not to be too endeared by this stranger.    
  
The brunette noticed the blonde's friend carefully making her way down as she answered, "How?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.   
  
"Falling for you." Was the answer, and the brunette felt her insides warming and butterflies flying around in her stomach at the girl's silly pick-up line.    
  
" _ Oh my _ \- Mal." Uma shook her head, having heard the last bit of the conversation. She looked disgusted. "You're better than that."    
  
Mal didn't look like she cared.    
  
"Thank you for helping this idiot up," Uma said to the stranger who was still helping her sleepy and slightly loopy friend stand, "She was taking a nap and I guess rolling down the hill didn't help. She's not usually this... Helpless. She has better game than that, I promise."    
  
The brunette chuckled, shaking her head, "Don't worry. It's cute. I'm Evie, by the way." She introduced herself. Mal smiled at being called cute.    
  
"I'm Uma and this is my best friend Mal. We were taking a break from studying and Mal was so exhausted she fell asleep," Uma started to explain, and Evie listened with attention as she held the blonde closer to her, "I got excited 'cause I thought I had seen a cloud that looked like her mom and startled her awake. That's why she rolled down the hill." Evie chuckled and Mal smiled at the sound.   
  
Evie passed Mal on to Uma and smiled when the blonde hid her face on her best friend's neck and quickly fell into a place between being awake and asleep. "She's... Certainly something else."    
  
Uma smirked, "Wait until you meet her when she's conscious."    
  
Evie bit her lip and smiled at Uma, who was watching her with a knowing look. "When she wakes up - fully wakes up, I mean - tell her to hit me up." She searched her bag for something and smiled when she found her trusty notepad and pen. She quickly scribbled down her number and name and handed it to Uma, who still had a smirk on her face.    
  
"Will do, Evie." Uma winked. Before she walked off, however, Evie called her out. She turned around to see Evie watching them with a small smile.    
  
"She hurt her knee," Evie informed, "Make sure to tend to it when you guys get home. She could get it infected."    
  
"Oh, of course. Don't worry, I'll make sure Mally here stays alive so I can rub it in her face that she used a lame pick-up line on a hot girl." Uma chuckled and Evie smirked at the compliment.   
  
"Don't forget to tell her it worked." Evie winked and Uma shook her head, a small smile still on her face.    
  
She resumed her walk out of the park, still supporting her half-unconscious friend's weight.    
  
Soon they were out of the park and Uma looked down as her friend sighed, regaining a bit of her consciousness. "Uma."    
  
"Mm?"   
  
"Tell me I didn't tell a beautiful girl at the park that I scraped my knee falling for her. Tell me I dreamed it." Mal was slowly regaining her consciousness and bits and pieces of the last 15 minutes were coming back, and Mal wasn't sure she should be happy about it. Her body ached and she was exhausted, plus her knee was still stinging from where she scraped it and she couldn't wait to get home and just lay down on her comfy bed.    
  
Her mind was still stuck on brown eyes and a melodic laugh, though.    
  
Uma's laugh brought her out of her thoughts and she groaned, knowing exactly why Uma was so amused.   
  
"Don't act so glum, Mal," Uma said, her voice playful and light. "It worked."    
  
That brought her attention. Mal looked up, her eyebrows raising in surprised. "Really?"   
  
"Mmm," Uma nodded, tapping her pocket with a smirk, "If the paper with her name and number in my pocket right now is anything to go by, I'm pretty sure you got her attention."    
  
Mal smiled. Maybe she wasn't gonna regret it.   
  
"I mean, you did kinda get her attention before that. You did roll down a high ass hill. It was pretty embarrassing to watch."    
  
Mal groaned.    
  
"I'm pretty sure I called her an angel, too." Mal added, wincing at her own stupidity.    
  
Uma chuckled, "You sure know how to flatter a girl. Don't worry, I told Evie you had a stronger game than that."    
  
"Evie?"   
  
"That's your angel's name." Uma smiled, "I gotta tell ya, Bertha. You really do got game, though. You weren't even totally conscious and you got the girl's number. Like, that's impressive."    
  
Mal smirked, "I'm irresistible."    
  
Uma snorted and shook her head. "I don't know, Mal. Your charm isn't working for me anymore. Whenever I close my eyes I see you rolling down that hill and that song from Sound of Music plays in my head."    
  
Mal punched her friend weakly and pouted, making the girl laugh.   
  
"Don't worry, bitch. Evie was pretty impressed by your dorkiness."    
  
Mal grinned sleepily and they fell into comfortable silence as they neared their dorm room, until.  


“ _ The hills are alive- _ ”

  
“ _ Shut it _ , Uma.”


	5. school property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 in one day! hope you guys enjoyed these:)

**_“I broke the teachers chair and you know it was me.” au_ **

It's not entirely Mal's fault.    
  
Mal’s not good at math or anything, but like, okay, if she had to put it into numbers or something, it was like, 20% her fault that the teacher's chair broke. But it's mostly Uma's fault. Like 80%. She shouldn't be throwing Mal around the classroom while she was sitting on the chair to begin with (even though Uma could recall Mal cheering her on the entire time, but Uma is a liar and Mal  _ so _ didn’t).    
  
It all happened when Mal had been asked by her Arts teacher to clean the classroom after the class ended that Friday afternoon and Uma had stayed with her to keep her company as she finished putting away the supplies used that day.

(Actually, Uma would like to note that ‘stayed with her to keep her company’ suggests that she had a choice and did it out of the goodness in her heart, which she very much didn’t and very much was not the case.)

  
The girl had been bored out of her mind as her best friend focused on the task at hand, and really, it's not her fault Uma tends to get reckless when she's bored.    
  
After a few minutes of watching Mal clean the supplies, the blonde girl was finally done and good to go. That was when it happened.   
  
Uma had argued that she had lost 20 minutes of her life there when she could've been at home watching some nice after school special (even though they both knew she couldn't, seeing as she had no choice but to stay and wait for her friend, seeing as Mal was her ride), and that Mal owed her a bit of fun.    
  
That's how Mal ended up sitting on the teacher's rolling chair with her friend throwing her around the classroom, squealing with excitement whenever the chair rolled to the opposite corner of the room.    
  
That was also how she ended up colliding with the wall and breaking said chair. Uma, with her fixing-things-she’s-destroyed kind of expertise, put it back together (or so she thought) and they agreed to never mention it ever again as they hauled ass out of the school.    
  
Come on Monday, during the last class of the day, after Mrs. Smith had ended giving everyone their assignments, the teacher had sat down on the chair and it made a squeaky, funny noise that the teacher was quick to address, leaning her body back and forth to test the leather chair.   
  
"Huh. Should it be making this noise?" She had asked, and Mal blanched. She remembered Uma asking the same thing just 2 days ago-   
  
_ ("Should it be making this noise?" _ __  
__  
_ "What, my bones?" _ __  
__  
_ "No, dumbass. The chair.") _ __  
  
-right before the chair gave in and Mal fell on her ass.    
  
Mal gasped as the exact same thing happened not 5 seconds later and her teacher fell on her ass, startling everyone and making all of the students look up and gasp at the scene.    
  
A guy on Mal's right quickly stood up and Mal recognized him as Ben, a nice, quiet boy that she barely interacted with. He helped their teacher up and offered to take her to the nurse, which she quickly shook her head to. Ben tried to put the chair back together but after two minutes gave up, offering the teacher a sheepish smile.    
  
Mal just wanted the bell to ring. She was scared if she stayed in this classroom for any more time her teacher would put two and two together and realize that Mal was the one to break her chair and she didn't want to go to detention today.   
  
It wasn't even entirely her fault!    
  
After what felt like an entire decade, Mal finally heard the sound of the bell and scurried out of the classroom, avoiding eye contact with her teacher and the rest of the students. (Part of her rolls her eyes at her dramatic behavior, she knows that her teacher wouldn't really be suspicious of her.)    
  
But anyway, Mal quickly makes her way to her locker, ready to get her stuff and run to her car. She feels her phone buzzing in her jean pocket and fishes it out, sliding her thumb across the screen to get the call from Uma.   
  
"Yo, Bertha, you can go home without me," Uma says as soon as she picks up, "Jay got new video games."    
  
"Okay."    
  
"Are you okay? You sound a little off." Uma commented.   
  
"All I said was 'okay'." Mal frowns. She hears shuffling in the background and wonders where Uma is. "Where are you?"   
  
"Your 'okay' sounded off. And in Jay's shady van, there's a dog in here." Mal hears shuffling for a few more seconds and then Uma's voice is back, "I'm pretty sure Jay is dealing drugs, by the way."    
  
Mal hears something that sounds like an outraged  _ "What? No, I'm not!" _ in the back and snorts. That brings Uma's attention back to her friend.   
  
"So, are you okay? No, Jay, I'm asking Mal, not you." Mal could almost hear the eye roll through the phone and smiled.    
  
She was about to answer her friend when someone else appeared in front of her. A very attractive figure that Mal had been crushing on for over 2 years now and had never really approached her before.    
  
Evie Grimhilde stood in front of her, a small smile on her face as she waited for Mal to be done with her phone call.   
  
"Mal? Did you die?"    
  
Mal shook her head a bit to clear her thoughts and blushed at Evie's amused glance. "I'm fine, uh - I gotta go now."    
  
"Wait! No! Jay's being weird, you gotta stay on the line with me!" Uma exclaims and again, Mal could hear the boy's protests on the other side.   
  
"Call 911, they’ll be more useful to you." Mal says, and she thinks she heard Evie chuckle under her breath. "Love you, bye."    
  
"You suck." Is the answer. Then there's a pause and a mumble, "Love you too."    
  
Mal chuckles and ends the call, focusing on the amused brown eyes before her, and says "Evie, right?", as if she doesn't know.    
  
The brunette nods, a small smile on her face. "Mal, right?" She arches her eyebrow, as if she knows something Mal doesn't and it makes the blonde gulp, nodding, a little surprised that the girl knew her name at all.   
  
"So, Mal," she started, a small smile playing on the corner of her lips, "I don't know if you know this, but my aunt Belle is the principal of the school and last Friday I was hanging around in her office after school ended -"   
  
Mal  _ really  _ hopes this is not what she thinks this is. Evie continues.   
  
"- while I was waiting for her so we could go home, and I saw something in the monitor -"    
  
"Oh, you saw something."   
  
"- and that something I saw last Friday kinda reminded me of what Ben told me that happened today in your Arts class..."    
  
"Ben?" Mal asked, dismissing the rest of the sentence.   
  
"Ben. Tall, handsome. My cousin." Evie informed, a glint in her eyes. "Belle’s son."    
  
Mal gulped, nodding. "Oh."   
  
"He told me your teacher wanted to check the cameras to see if anyone had been in the classroom prior to last period and messed with the chair. She thinks it was a prank." Evie smiled at Mal's visible apprehension. "I bet when she sees what really happened-"   
  
"Alright! Fine! I broke the chair!"    
  
Evie stopped, eyebrows furrowing at Mal's interruption. "I wasn't asking? I know you did it. Although, I do think Uma is more to blame than you are."    
  
"She is!" Mal nodded furiously, glad someone else - other than her subconscious and, you know,  _ math _ and  __ statistics \- agreed with her. "But wait - why are you telling me all of this?"    
  
This made Evie pause and look a bit nervous. She cleared her throat and licked her lips. "Well... I kind of have a proposition for you."    
  
Mal raised an eyebrow but said nothing.    
  
"Okay. So, I do have the ways to erase certain footage without anyone knowing," Evie started, her eyes shining playfully. "But I want something in return."    
  
Well. That's new. Mal literally could not think of anything that Evie Grimhilde could want from her. They had never really talked prior to this moment and the only connection they've had was Mal's secret pining for the girl.    
  
"Um... What is it?"    
  
"You go on a date with me." Evie shrugged one shoulder and gave her a small smile, looking adorably nervous. Mal gaped.   
  
(And kinda squealed a little bit, but she’ll deny it if brought up.)   
  
"Uh. I - I would love to!" Mal breathed out, her voice a little too high for her taste. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I mean - yeah. Yeah, that would be cool. Yeah, sure. It's a deal."    
  
Evie raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Mal's failed attempt at playing it cool.    
  
"Okay then. Seven this friday sound good? We could catch a movie or something. Whatever you like." Then Evie smirked, "Maybe break some chairs."    
  
Mal flushed, "A movie is fine," she squeaked out. "I can pick you up."    
  
Evie nodded, a soft smile on her face as she fixed her braid on her right shoulder. She fished for something in her pocket and handed it to Mal, their fingers brushing as the blonde grasped the piece of paper. "That's my number. Text me later so we can set the details."    
  
Mal nodded, a hazy smile on her face as she watched Evie give her one final smile and walk away.    
  
She can not believe breaking her teacher's chair would result to this. This is like... The greatest thing that has ever happened in her life. Mal would gladly destroy one thousand school properties if it meant she'd get dates with Evie for every and each one of them.    
  
Like, breaking the teacher's chair was totally worth it.   
  
Well, not that it was her fault anyway.    
  
It was like... 10% her fault and 90% Uma's.    
  
(She'll have to thank her best friend later).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment and see you next time!


	6. blue and silver.

_**"we don't even have the place yet and I'm already moving out"** _

"When we get our own place, I'm the one decorating it." Evie says suddenly, looking through some muggle magazines she had found packed in her bag.    
  
Mal didn't look up from her book, only hummed in response. Evie took it as her cue to continue.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm going to decorate it exactly like the Ravenclaw Common Room. There's gonna be a lot of blue-"   
  
"Over my dead body." Mal interrupted, still not looking up from her book.   
  
"- and bronze, too. I'm thinking some sculptures of eagles here and there -" Evie continued as if Mal hadn't interrupted her.   
  
"Not going to happen."    
  
"Okay, you need to get over yourself and realize that those are the most beautiful colors that exist." Evie said seriously, putting her magazine down. She angled her body so she could look at her girlfriend better in the small sofa they were sharing in the Slytherin Common Room. Evie looked around the green and silver room and feigned a disgusted expression.   
  
"Absolutely not." Mal replied, putting her book down as well and turning to look at her girlfriend properly. "You're not turning our future home into a Ravenclaw Common Room."    
  
"Yes, I am." Evie said, a glint in her eyes. "I'm going to put up posters and everything. Blue and bronze everywhere you look. Eagles printed in every single available surface."    
  
"Wow, we don't even have the place yet and I'm already moving out." Mal said, a disgusted look on her face. "Don't get me wrong, I love you and your Ravenclaw ass, but... No."    
  
Evie’s eyebrows rose at the confession and a huge smile spread on her face and Mal blushed when she realized what she had just admitted.   
  
This had been the first time either of them had said those three words out loud.    
  
Evie threw herself on top of Mal and cuddled up to her, legs straddling Mal and her arms around the girl's neck. "I love your ass, too."    
  
Mal chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, a warm feeling spreading on her insides. Then, she chuckled again as Evie continued, "We can have a green pillow or a Slytherin poster or something, too. Blue and silver kinda look nice together, I suppose."    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very appreciated :)


	7. little badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! FIRST THINGS FIRST DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE D3 TEASER THAT DOVE POSTED? I'm cryinggg I MISSED THEM SO MUCH. Second! Crazy how Sofia's character in the PLL spin-off has literally the exact name I chose for Malvie's daughter. Crazy how the world works. LMAO
> 
> Anyways! This was prompted by a reader, they wanted to see little Ava causing mischief and I have delivered. Hopefully you'll like it!

“Auntie Uma, look what I can do!”

Uma sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in twenty minutes, turning around only to widen her eyes and gasp as the tiny blonde climbed on a shelf. “Ava! Get down!”

“But-“

“ _Now._ ”

Uma prided herself in being the cool aunt, the one who lets Ava do whatever she wants – even going so far as teaching the young girl swear words -, but today she was feeling less and less like being the cool aunt and more like being the annoying uncool stick-to-the-rules aunt (read: Audrey) because Ava was honestly testing how far Uma’s patience could run.

Mal had commented a few weeks ago that her daughter had been going through her rebellious phase – one that Uma had immediately asked why Mal hadn’t grown out of hers – and she was almost impossible to deal with.  Uma hadn’t believed her so much, – how impossible could a four year old _be_ , really? – but, as it turns out… pretty impossible.

Evie and Mal had asked her to babysit the girl because they both had important work commitments and their usual babysitter had another kid to take care of, and Uma had gracefully accepted. After all, little Ava spending the day slash night with Uma and Harry wasn’t any new development.

It was a new development, though, babysitting this little… wannabe ninja that Mal and Evie were currently raising.

Uma was currently at the local Wal-Mart with the little girl doing some last minute shopping, Harry on his way to pick them up from work.

“Okay, kid, I need you to behave and stick with me, got it?” Uma said to the blonde girl as she trailed beside her, fiddling with her pigtail braids as she watched the people walking by. “This is a big store; we can’t afford to lose you around here, now can we?”

Ava giggled, shaking her head. “Okay, I will.”

Uma grinned, “That’s my girl.”

They strolled through the store for the next few minutes without any problems - Ava making little comments here and there about her favorite products (which were mostly just cookies and candy) and Uma asking her to grab things that were on the lower shelf.

Uma was convinced she had tamed the little monster by the time they reached the checkout line, when it happened.

You know how people say you should never look away from a child and you think they’re exaggerating? Yeah, they’re not.

One minute Uma’s trying to find a good line, the other she’s looking down to say something to the little girl only to find out she isn’t there. She groaned.

She looked around her for a moment, trying to locate the little girl, but couldn’t find her anywhere near. She could feel the panic start to rise, and she quickly grabbed her cart handle and moved away from the queue she had been standing on, looking around the crowded store desperately trying to find her.

Mal would _never_ let her live this down.

She asked around if anyone had seen the little girl, only to meet apologetic headshakes and slightly judgmental eyes.  Until one teenage girl nodded and motioned towards the front of the store, past the cash registers and towards the area with the vending machines and games. Uma sighed and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Harry’s number as she made her way there.

He, bless his heart, picked up on the second ring, “Yes?”

“Are you on your way?”

“Just walked in, actually. I’m on the first floor.”

Uma sighed in relief, “Great, please hurry. Like, code red hurry.”

There was a pause, “Is it what I think it is?”

“Probably, yeah.”

A small curse, and then, “Okay, I see you. Hold on.”

Uma looked to her right just in time to see her boyfriend jogging towards her, a worried look on his face.

“Did you lose her?” He asked as a greeting, and Uma thought to act offended at his assumption before she realized that he was spot on.

She handed him her credit card and the shopping cart before she spoke, “Get this through the checkout for me, I know where she is.”

Harry nodded and started making his way towards the lines as Uma walked towards the machines. She looked around the small area, trying to find the little girl only to see no sign of her anywhere. Trying to control her panic, she stopped beside the claw machine and breathed in and out slowly.

That’s when she caught sight of a small movement inside the claw machine and turned to look more closely. _Was that…?_

She gasped when brown eyes met green ones.

“Ava!” She hissed, “What the f- _hell_? _”_

The little girl giggled up at there from where she sat surrounded by stuffed animals and little toys. “Hi, Aunt Uma!”

“How did you get in there?”

Uma was mostly impressed, a little pissed but mostly impressed.

“Jus’ crawled in through that little door.” She nodded down and Uma looked at where she was motioning to, her eyebrows raising when she took notice of the small gap that served as a ‘door’ for the little girl into the machine. “I wanted this dragon.” She raised her tiny fist holding a pink and purple stuffed dragon in a victory smirk – so reminiscent of Mal’s smirk – and Uma didn’t know if she should laugh or berate the girl.

She decided on smiling, “You are a little badass, aren’t you?” The girl giggled up at her, and Uma shook her head, “Can you leave through the little door again now?”

Ava’s grin dimmed and she looked sheepishly at Uma for a moment before slowly shaking her head ‘no’. Uma’s stomach dropped, her amusement at the situation slowly fading at that.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Harry’s number again.

“Did you find her?” He asked as soon as she picked up. She closed her eyes.

“I did. Where are you?”

“I’m just putting the stuff in the car.”

“Great, can you come meet me at the claw machine?”

A pause, “Uh, why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay.”

Uma hung up, her eyes opening and finding the little girl staring up at her with that small grin again. “Now how are we gonna get you out without drawing attention to us, huh?”

The little blonde shrugged and Uma sighed, “Seems about right, kid.”

“Uma, what’s going on? Where’s Ava?” came a voice from her right, and Uma turned to see Harry approaching her with confused eyes. Uma turned to him and motioned her head to the right, towards the claw machine. He frowned and looked at the machine. “What’s th- oh, my God.”

Ava smiled widely up at Harry and waved. He widened his eyes. “How – what – how are we gonna get her out?”

“I don’t know, she can’t crawl back from where she got in.” Uma said quietly, noticing a few people were glancing their way curiously. Harry looked at the little trap door and then back at the girl inside the machine.

“You really can’t leave through that little door, sweetie?” He asked softly, and Ava shook her head again. “Okay.”

Harry turned to Uma and said the words she dreaded to hear, “We’re gonna have to ask for help.”

Uma made a face but nodded, knowing it was the right decision but still not wanting people to see what was going on. Harry looked around the area and quickly found a worker standing by one of the vending machines. Uma watched as he walked towards him and they talked for a moment, motioning towards the machine, and she watched as the worker’s eyes widened and eyebrows raised as Harry told him their problem.

The two made their way back to where she stood and the young worker’s wide shocked eyes took in the scene before him. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and spoke into it, “Uh, I’m not sure there’s a code for it, but there’s a kid in the claw machine.”

Uma and Harry watched as the guy exchanged a few words with someone through the walkie-talkie and Uma groaned, turning to Harry, “Mal’s never gonna let me live this down.”

“She doesn’t have to know.” Harry shrugged, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear.

“You think Ava isn’t gonna tell her what happened?”

Harry paused, “We can ask her not to.”

“Who are you and what happened to my boyfriend Harry?”

Harry chuckled, he was about to answer when they saw a maintenance guy walk towards them and the worker turn to him and explain the situation. The older man scratched his beard as he studied the scene for a moment before he spoke up, “We’re gonna need the keys to the machine and a ladder.”

The worker nodded, “I’ll go get it.”

Uma watched as he walked off quickly and Harry turned to look in the machine again, smiling at a bored-looking Ava.

“You good, A?”

The little blonde nodded, “Kinda hungry.”

Harry chuckled, “We can get something to eat after we get you out of there.”

“We’re gonna get you out in no time, kid.” The maintenance guy spoke up, and Ava grinned brilliantly at him, making him chuckle, “I have to say, this has never happened before and I’ve worked here for years.”

“Seems about right.” Uma said, shaking her head. Then, a thought struck. “Before they get you out…” She trailed off as she grabbed her phone from her pocket, “Say cheese, A.”

The little girl grinned brightly at her and Uma chuckled as she took as many pictures as she could. The maintenance guy and Harry chuckled at them.

The young worker came back soon after that, a folded ladder under his arm. He grabbed the key for the machine from his pocket and handed it to the older man before unfolding the ladder and setting it beside the machine.

They watched as the older man climbed up the small ladder and opened the machine’s ceiling with the key. “Okay, kid, now I need you to stand up and reach up with your arms. Can you do that?”

Ava looked up at the man and nodded before putting the dragon plush inside the big front pocket of her overalls and standing up, reaching up with both arms. The man reached down and grabbed her hands and pulled her up, and the girl giggled as she was lifted up.

The man quickly grabbed her in his arms by the waist once she was at a good height and pulled her out of the machine, handing her to an awaiting Harry so he could free his arms and close the machine again.

“There you go, a small kid for you.” He said, and Ava giggled as Harry took her in his arms and squeezed her.

“Thank you so much, sir.” Uma said to the man with a relieved smile as she rubbed the little girl’s back.

The man gave her a smile and waved her off, “Don’t worry about it, thank _you_ for making my day interesting.” He said and the worker nodded, both smiling at them. Harry chuckled.

“That’s Little Ava for you.” He winked to the blonde girl, and she grinned at them proudly.

“I’m hungry.” She announced, and the adults chuckled.

“Guess that’s our cue,” Harry said, “Thanks again, guys.”

They nodded with a smile and Uma and Harry started to make their way out, only then noticing how many people had gathered around to watch the scene.

“How does McDonald’s sound, A?” Harry asked the girl in his arms as they made their way towards the elevators.  

Ava gave him a thumbs up and nodded seriously, and they chuckled. “That’s a smart girl right there.” Uma commented as she pressed the button to call for the elevator.

As they waited, they watched as Ava reached inside her front pocket and pulled the dragon plushie out, grinning happily at it.

“Why was that dragon so important that you crawled into that machine to get it?” Uma asked curiously as they stepped into the elevator.

Ava looked down at the little pink and purple dragon then at Uma, a proud smile on her face, “I wanted it for mommy, ‘s her birthday next week and dragons are her _most_ favorite.”

Harry and Uma looked at each other with wide smiles on their faces and Uma couldn’t help but squeeze the girl’s cheeks affectionately as Harry squeezed her in his arms. “Aren’t you just the cutest badass in the world?”

Harry didn’t even protest her use of swear words this time, adding, “Your mom’s gonna love it, kid.”

Ava smiled and held the dragon closely to her chest, laying her head on Harry’s shoulder as they made their way out of the building. Uma grabbed her phone on a whim and opened a new text, shooting Mal a quick _‘your kid is literally the best’_ and receiving an _‘I got a good one, don’t I?’_ in response not too long after.

Uma smiled. She couldn’t wait to show the pictures she took to Mal – after her birthday, of course. She didn’t want to spoil little Ava's surprise after she went through all that trouble.

Turns out, this rebellious phase of Ava’s wasn’t all that bad. After all, as far as she was concerned, Uma had the coolest godchild in the world.

(Although, she _does_ hope Ava grows out of the climbing-up-shelves and crawling-into-machines phase soon.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Comments make me happy & feel free to send me prompts!! Have a great weekend!


	8. jealous.

_**“I’d appreciate it if you took your hands off my girlfriend.”** _

 

Being in love with your best friend isn’t like… _ideal._ It’s most certainly not in Evie’s list of ‘Top 10 Greatest Things Ever’, not that she has a list, or anything. Of course not.

So, if being in love with your best friend isn’t ideal, being in love with your best friend who’s _extremely_ attractive and gets hit on quite frequently – by boys _and_ girls (even worse: _attractive boys and girls)_ – is quite frankly the worst.

And really, Evie’s tried to control herself and her own reactions. But it wasn’t easy – the instinct to wrap her arm around Mal’s waist, or tug on her arm to get the girl’s attention back to her, or just about do anything to redirect her best friend’s focus to her was too strong, and Evie felt bad about it after whomever was trying to hit on her best friend at the time got the hint and walked away. But like, not bad enough that she tried really hard to stop herself from repeating what Audrey dubbed as ‘her animal instincts’ every time.

This time, Evie had returned from getting their coffee orders at their favorite coffee shop to see that a brunette girl had been chatting up Mal, who was smirking at something she was saying. Evie could feel the little green monster growing inside of her, and she tried to keep herself in check by taking a deep breath only to have it burst out of her as soon as her eyes caught sight of the stranger’s hand rubbing up and down Mal’s arm.

She made her way towards the girls and cleared her throat, waiting until the other girl’s eyes were on her before she looked pointedly at where her hand was located at, her voice dripping in fake sweetness, “I’d appreciate it if you took your hands off my girlfriend.”

She barely noticed what she’d said before the other girl’s eyes widened and she flushed, hushing an embarrassed apology before walking away, and Evie gulped before she handed Mal her drink, avoiding the girl’s green eyes.

“So.”

Evie squeezes her eyes shut, “I’m so sorry, Mal-“

She stops when her eyes finally meet Mal’s, and instead of annoyance or anger, the girl’s eyes are somewhat amused and pleased, and Evie almost wants to think she looks a little… flustered?

No way.

“You like me.” Mal states, as if to confirm something she’d suspected for a while. It makes Evie frown.

“I – what?” She asks dumbly.

Mal squints, “Right? You like, _like_ me, right? I’m not like, projecting?”

Evie gapes, and then she clears her throat, “Um, no? I mean, yeah, I like you. You’re not projecting.”

Mal lets out a relieved sigh and grins, “Oh, thank God. I was worried there for a second.”

“You – you like me?”

Mal nods, grin still in place, “And you like me.”

Then Evie feels angry, “Then why the _hell_ did you not say anything?!” She hisses, hitting Mal’s shoulder with her free hand.

The blonde frowns, “I wasn’t sure,” then she gives her a teasing smirk, “plus seeing you get jealous every time someone flirted with me was hot.”

Evie glares, “You’re an idiot. I hate you.”

Mal chuckles, batting her stupidly long eyelashes and pouting her stupidly full lips, “No, you _love_ me.”

The Latina frowns, “Who said anything about love?”

Mal gives her that childish grin that she (loves) hates. “You did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“God, you’re hot.”

Evie pauses, not expecting that. Mal only grins in response and sips her coffee as she waits for her friend to gather her thoughts. “I hate you.”

“We’re doing this again? ‘Cause I can think of something better for us to do.”

And, um. Okay.

Scratch what she said about being in love with your best friend being the worst. It’s really not that bad.

Even though Mal is kind of an ass, most of the time.

 


	9. motherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I love motherly!Mal. And because Evie loves her, too.

“They grow up so fast.” Mal sniffles, “She’ll be going to college in no time.”

Evie gives her wife a weird look, “M, she’s barely four.”

“Thirteen years and she’ll be driving,” Mal continues, a hand over her heart as she watches their little girl color with a small boy who Mal could swear she’d seen throw a grape at another kid when they got there.

“Mal, please, this is her first day of preschool.”

“Yeah, soon she’ll like, get married,” Mal made a face, “Do you think that boy has a nice family?”

Evie sighs, “Mal, Ava still eats toothpaste.”

“So?”

“She’s not getting married anytime soon.”

“So suddenly Ava’s not good enough for marriage?” Mal glared.

Evie looked at her like she’d lost it, “Mal-“

“Mommy!”

“There’s my thirty year old,” Mal sniffled as the small blonde girl jumped into her arms, “Yes, princess?”

Evie feels something tug at her heart and she smiles warmly at the sight before her. Never in a million years would she have thought Mal would be this good with kids, granted Ava was their own, but still. Mal had never been the motherly type before she’d agreed to carry their first baby, but Evie guesses motherhood _does_ change a person.

And her person was currently trying to stop her tears as she watched their three year old show them a paper she had drawn in, “Look, I drew us. This you, this me, this mami,” she pointed towards the incoherent and colorful lines she’d drawn on the paper.

Evie smiled widely at her and Mal sniffled again, “That’s beautiful, baby. I’ve never seen anything as pretty as this, not even your mom.” She says, and Evie pushes her playfully, “Mami’s being mean to mommy today.”

Ava pouted and frowned at Evie, and the Latina rolled her eyes, “No, I’m not.”

“Don’t be mean, mami.” Ava chastised in her little voice, and Evie pouted back at her while Mal chuckled.

“Excuse me, mommies?” A voice came from their side, and the couple turned to look at the woman in a sundress who was giving them a friendly smile, “Class is about to start.”

Evie and Mal nodded and the older blonde put the little girl on the ground, who handed her the paper, “So you won’t miss me.” She said, putting her tiny chubby hand on her mother’s cheek and giving her a serious look, “Stop cryin’, ‘kay?”

Mal fights a laugh but nods, crossing her heart. Evie laughs when Ava turns to her, then, and gives her a look, as if silently telling her to keep an eye on her other mom, and then turns to the teacher and takes the woman’s hand and starts to walk away.

She’s almost in the room before she turns around, as if to check if they’re still there. Mal’s still crouching down, and Evie’s standing beside her with an amused expression on her face, “Love you.”

She doesn’t wait for a response, choosing instead to turn back and get in the room. Mal stands back up and glances down at the drawing in her hand, “I think I’ll kill myself when she starts cursing us out.”

Evie snorted, “Plan on pissing off our kid a lot?”

“Every kid hates their parents. It’s going to happen and I don’t want to see it.” She says, putting the drawing in her leather jacket’s pocket and taking Evie’s hand as they start walking out of the building.

“Ava’s not like every kid.” Evie shakes her head, in denial herself.

“Fuck yeah she isn’t.” Mal sniffles, tearing up again, “She’s the best kid in the whole world.”

Evie shakes her head, amused. “Ready to go home?”

“Can we get some ice cream first?” Mal asks.

“Mal, it’s barely 10AM.”

“I’m having a hard day if you haven’t noticed, Evie.”

Evie shakes her head but acquiesces, trying to stop herself from chuckling at her wife. She fails when she catches Mal staring at the drawing for the third time in twenty minutes, though.

Motherhood can really change a person.

In Mal’s case, it made her even more adorable. It’s insane.

(Evie loves every second of it).


	10. going vegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little drabble based on a sentence sent on a Guest comment. Hope you like this, wherever you are!!

_**“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”** _   


“You have no idea how much I want you right now.”  
  
The husky confession made Mal pause what she’d been doing and she turns to her right, to where her girlfriend had let out the breathy confession just seconds ago. Mal raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Evie nods, her brown eyes dilated as she meets Mal’s eyes and licks her lips. “This is like... the sexiest you’ve ever looked.”   
  
Mal can’t help it. She snorts. “Are you serious? Because I can’t tell.”  
  
Evie nods again, takes few steps further into the kitchen and closer to Mal, and grabs at Mal’s hand that had been holding a kitchen utensil before Evie distracted her.   
  
“You making me a vegan recipe you searched for?” Evie licks her lips again and Mal follows the movement, “That’s the hottest thing you’ve ever done. _And_ the text you sent me earlier about how you were making me a vegan dinner was the sexiest thing you’ve ever sent me.”   
  
Mal smiled and leaned in closer, “Wait ‘til you hear what we have for desert.”   
  
Evie visibly took in a shaky breath, “What is it?”  
  
Mal leaned in closer and closer until her lips were to Evie’s ear, “Gluten free ice cream.”  
  
Evie groaned. “Screw dinner. Take me now.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“ _Now._ ”  
  
Mal obliged.   
  
(Anything to postpone eating gluten free ice cream. Like, _seriously._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of stories in the writing process - they'll be finished eventually. I promise! In the meantime, hope you liked this! Please don't be shy and send me one sentence prompts/any prompts you guys may have and want to see me write! I love your suggestions! ♥


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hi, hello! So, for a while I've been thinking about creating a blog where I could post ficlets and drabbles or even edits - I mean, social media edits, aesthetics, the whole shebang - to help create and like, share the ideas and things I have in mind for these characters, not to mention a place where we could communicate better - you guys can send me prompts, requests or ideas or just general questions and I'd be able to see them or get through them quicker. And last night I decided to just go through with it and finally did it! 

So, if you guys are interested in following it, you can find me @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr. I only just created it so there isn't anything there - but just give it a little time. 

Now, I hope you guys enjoy the next one-shot. :)


	12. business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels weird not writing a little note, so here it goes: hi. I hope you like this thing I wrote at 3AM.

Evie usually loves these kinds of things. Big parties thrown by her mother, the ones which every last guest on the list is an important name, the ones she’s surrounded by people she admires – and the ones she gets to wear these incredibly fancy and expensive dresses made by big designers (some of which she had a hand in designing herself, thank you very much), are not usually social events that Evie considers a bad way to spend her Friday nights.

Unfortunately, as big and important as this party may be, she’d rather not be here today. And it doesn’t help that Audrey’s in one of her moods.

She sighs for the tenth time in twenty minutes as Audrey retells her very long meeting with her agents from that afternoon, not really noticing that her best friend had kind of checked out by the fourteenth minute mark – and please, don’t think Evie’s a bitch. She’s not (kind of), and she does care about her friend’s career. Seriously, she does. But tonight, unfortunately, she’s a woman unwillingly on a mission. She has to keep her eyes alert and trained on the door, ready to set her mom’s plan in motion.

Her mom, which, by the way, was nowhere to be seen, had recruited Evie’s services as a last resource for a mission she’d been failing for months, which was to recruit the girl that had just walked into the party, her form fitting black dress a screaming contrast with her pale white skin and bleached blonde hair, her green eyes that look around the room with little interest before they zero in on the bar across the blue neon lit room, and in a second she’s making her way there. Evie’s eyes follow her for a moment before she sighs and sets her drink down and looks at a still ranting Audrey.

“I have to go talk to someone who just got here for my mom. Can you put this on hold for a moment?” She asks.

Audrey pauses and frowns, “Ugh, one of those missions again? And who is it?”

Evie motions with her head towards the bar, where the blonde girl was already sitting on a stool with their back to her. “Her. My mom wants me to try and convince her to at least read the script of a new project my mom’s working on. The role’s basically been written for her, but she’s adamant on not doing it.”

Audrey scoffs, “Not surprising. She’s kind of known for being an insufferable bitch.”

At that, Evie smirks. “So are you. And I know how to deal with you, so my mom’s hoping that I can deal with her.”

“I’m not even that bad.”

“You’re at your third assistant of the month, A.”

Audrey rolls her eyes, but ultimately doesn’t argue. “Whatever, go talk to her. Don’t look into her eyes; I hear they can freeze you to death.”

“That’s still you, babe.” Evie calls from over her shoulder as she turns around, and laughs when Audrey flips her off.

As she approaches the bar, she straightens her posture and expression, throwing her hair over her shoulder, ready to face the beast.

And, side note, Evie doesn’t think she’s a beast. She doesn’t even think she’s that bad – the media tends to over exaggerate things a lot, and things can get twisted and turned until it’s something bigger than it ever really was. So, yeah, she’s not exactly worried. Just a little annoyed that she’s doing her mom’s business on a Friday night instead of partying and not even getting paid.

She stops just a few steps away from the blonde, leaning over the counter to grab the bartender’s attention. When the guy turns his head towards her, Evie watches in small amusement as he not so subtly puffs out his chest and straightens his posture, clearly trying to impress.

“Hi, can I have a bottle of sparkling water, please?” She asks, and she pretends not to notice the way the girl on her left looks up at her voice.

“Sure, beautiful.” The bartender smirks and winks and Evie suppresses her eye roll. The girl on her left, though, isn’t so kind and subtly scoffs.

Evie sends her a small glance before she sits on the stool beside hers, resting her chin on her right hand as her well-manicured nails tap the counter and waits for the right moment. She’s done this routine a thousand times – she’s kind of really good at charming people her mom fails to, and this girl will not be an exception.

She taps her nails one, two, three times, and sure enough, the girl sends her a glance. Evie takes the cue and turns to her, giving her a small smile. “You’re Mal, right?”

“That’s me.” The girl nods, not looking away from her. Evie has half a mind to notice how incredibly green her eyes are, and how her mouth- _Wait. No. Focus._

Mal doesn’t ask who she is, which is a little unusual but not alarming, considering who she was talking to. Mal was known for being a little closed off. She nods, and turns to the bartender who’d just returned with her bottle of sparkling water.

“Can I have a straw, please?” She asks with a smile as she takes the offered bottle.

The guy nods quickly and turns, grabbing a bowl with dozens of colored straws and turns back to her, “Any color in specific?”

Evie smiles, “I’ll have a green one, thank you.” Then, she adds, “Green’s my favorite color.”

 _Lie, it’s not._ Her favorite color is blue, followed closely by red. But the small lie has the desired effect, and Mal turns her incredibly green eyes to her instead of the guy in front of them.

The bartender says something to that, but Evie’s not paying attention to him as she watches him uncap her bottle and throw a green straw in it, only meeting his eyes again when he offers her the bottle again. She thanks him and pretends not to notice when he sticks around for a few seconds longer than necessary before ultimately going back to work.

Evie sips her water for a second and she’s about to say something when: “You could’ve asked him to shoot himself in the head and he’d do it.” Mal states.

Evie looks at the blonde for a moment, surprised by the morbid statement. Then, she decides to run with it, “Well, then I’m glad I only asked for a straw.”

“Must be nice.”

Evie frowns. “What?”

Mal shrugs, “Knowing you could ask someone to do something absurd and they’d do it.”

“That was a hypothetical scenario. In reality, I only really asked him to do his job.” Evie raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t exactly how her charming routine usually went, but she’s always been a good improviser.

“Fake modesty doesn’t suit you,” Mal fires back, her tone is somewhat amused, even if her eyes don’t betray any emotion. Evie finds it fascinating. “You know the effect you have on people.”

_She does._

“I don’t, actually,” She lies, giving Mal an interested smirk as she leans closer, “What exactly is it?”

Mal leans closer, matching her tone, “The kind that makes the bartender look over at you at least three times in one minute.”

_God, her lips are really – Evie. No. Focus._

“Mmm. Interesting theory.” Evie nods, sitting back and reaching for her water. She takes a sip before she continues, “Not enough evidence to back it up, though.” She throws the bait.

Mal takes it.

She nods towards a guy a few steps away from them that Evie doesn’t recognize, “I bet you could ask that dude for like, $20 dollars and he’d give it to you in a heartbeat.”

Evie squints, trying to figure out where Mal was playing at. But when the blonde only raises an eyebrow in challenge at her and gives her a stupidly attractive smirk in response to Evie’s look, she decides to just go for it. Worst case scenario, the dude just writes her off as crazy. She gets off the stool with a sigh.

She approaches the guy, her eyes studying his brown hair and nice smile and suit and she decides he looks friendly enough. She feels eyes on her back as she taps his shoulder to get his attention from his phone.

He looks up and gives her a friendly smile. “Yes?”

“Hi, um, I’m Evie, and this is kind of awkward…” She lowers her voice, approaching him as if to make it easier for him to hear her over the music. She notices the way he subtly stiffens in reaction to her movements and tone, “but, uh, my ride left without me and I kinda forgot my wallet at home… do you think you could maybe give me $20 so I can call an Uber home?” She asks, biting her lips in fake nervousness as she gauges for his reaction. “You were like, my first option.” She adds after a second, faking shyness.

He, not surprisingly, doesn’t even bat an eyelash before grabbing his wallet from the inside pocket of his blazer. “Oh, of course! I’m sorry about your ride,” He says as he pulls out a $20 dollar bill from his wallet, “I’d offer to drive you home, but I’ve had a few drinks and I don’t think I’ll be able to drive myself home tonight.” He chuckles. He hands her the money and she takes it with a smile.

“Thank you so much!”

“Don’t mention it,” He shrugs, his easy smile still in place. “Do you need me to call you an Uber or do you got it?”

“I got it, thank you.” She smiles at him, taking her hand to his arm and squeezing his bicep once. He gulps, but his smile doesn’t waver nor does he comment on it. “You’re such a gentleman.”

He shakes his head, waving the comment off, “No, no, please. Just trying to be a good person.”

Evie doesn’t think he’s lying, and he’s been nice and helpful so far, so she decides that he deserves the small peck on the cheek that she gives him. He blushes, and she smiles. “Thank you…”

“Ben.”

“Thank you, Ben.” She repeats, and Ben smiles. “Your effort on being a good person is paying off.”

“Good to know.” His phone dings in his hand, and he looks down for a second before he looks back at her and gives her an apologetic smile, “Sorry, but I have to…” He trails off, motioning with his thumb vaguely to somewhere over his shoulder.

Evie nods, “No, of course! Thank you again, Ben.”

He shakes his head, “No problem, hope you get home safe. Have a nice night and nice to meet you, Evie.” He says as he begins to turn and Evie smiles.

“Back at you, Ben.” She responds smiling. She almost feels bad for lying to him to get his money, but not enough that she’ll like, not keep the $20.

She turns back to Mal to find the blonde looking her with a secret smile, a look that Evie doesn’t quite understand on her eyes as she watches the brunette approach her. 

“That enough to prove my theory for you?” Mal asks once Evie’s settled back on her stool.

Evie takes a sip of her water before responding, “Have you considered that maybe boys are just too easy?”

Mal seems to consider it for a moment, before she shrugs one shoulder, allowing it, “Maybe. But I did say ‘people’, which implies that I don’t think your effect works strictly over boys.”

Evie raises an eyebrow, “Yeah? And do you have any evidence on that?”

At this point, Evie is only half conscious that this isn’t how her usual ‘charming plan’ goes. And she can’t find it in herself to mind it or even try to get back on track.

She doesn’t notice how she’s leaning closer to the blonde, and she certainly did not predict the next words to come out of said blonde’s ( _incredibly attractive_ ) mouth.

“Tell your mom to send me the script. I’ll give it a chance.”

Evie blinks, her red lips parted in surprise and her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Excuse me?”

“You’re Evie Grimhilde, right?” Mal asks, and her tone and expression are clearly mirroring Evie’s from when she asked her earlier if she was Mal when she already knew the answer. “You’re Quinn Grimhilde’s daughter. I recognized you right away.”

“I-“

“-was trying to get me to give your mom’s project a chance.” Mal interrupted, taking a sip from her drink and shrugging, “I’ll do it.”

“But I didn’t even try.”

“I know,” Mal said teasingly, her eyes widening a bit, “I was gonna let you do your thing and then say no, just like I told your mom a billion times, but then I changed my mind.”

“Why?” Evie asked dumbly.

“I don’t know…” Mal trailed off, leaning closer to Evie until her ( _attractive!_ ) mouth was really, _really_ close, to the point where it was really almost torture for Evie to focus on her green eyes instead.  “It’s almost like you have that effect on people or something.” She winks, giving the brunette an infuriatingly attractive smirk as she gets off her stool and begins to walk away.

Evie watches her go, completely dumbfounded.

“Oh, and Evie?” Mal abruptly turns around a few feet away and Evie quickly snaps her eyes up to her eyes and ignores the smirk Mal sends her way at catching her. 

“Yeah?” Evie answers, her throat and mouth feeling dry.

“Make sure you’re with your mom on any future meetings her and I may have,” she licks her lips, giving Evie a quick once over before settling on the brunette’s light brown eyes, “I think I’ll be way more compliant if you’re there. Oh, and make sure she knows that’s my one condition.”

And then she’s walking away again, and Evie watches her go until she loses sight of her.

When the last few minutes finally catch up to her, Evie shakes her head and reaches for her water bottle, taking a long sip before she fishes out her phone to try and track her mom down to deliver the good news.

She chuckles under her breath as she remembers the girl’s condition and feels a familiar sensation in her stomach at the prospect of seeing the blonde again.

All in all, she has to admit this is not the worst party she’s been to. And she still got $20 bucks out of the whole thing.

 _(Fuck,_ she’s _good_.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews always make me happy! Have a good day and don't forget to follow me @ evie-grimhildes on tumblr. Y'know, if you want. That's totally your choice. But you should do it. Just saying.


	13. favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, someone asked for Carlos + Evie being bffs fluff so there you go! I wrote this in 15 minutes, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Haha.

“What’s the hold up?” Evie asks from where she’s sitting in the waiting room of the dressing room of the 15th clothing store they've been in today, waiting for Carlos to finish trying out the latest piece she'd brought in.   


"I don't know how to work out these buttons," Carlos' voice called out from inside, "I might go for the floral blazer instead of this one, the buttons were simpler."

Evie shook her head, smiling, "I liked the floral one," she says, then, "I'm sure Jay will like it as well."

There's a moment of silence before Carlos opens the cabin door, eyeing Evie suspiciously, "Why do you say that?"

Evie shrugs, making a show of keeping her mouth shut. The thing is, she was mostly throwing it out there to see if it stuck, and apparently it did. When she woke up that morning, Carlos had left her thirty messages on her phone asking for her to meet him at the mall so she could help him on picking an outfit for a really important thing and Evie didn't know if it was a date, much less if was even with Jay,  _until now._ She'd had her suspicions, but Carlos wouldn't say anything and she was getting impatient. 

"Evie..." He says, stepping out of the cabin with his own clothes and the discarted blazer over his arm. Evie stands and grabs the floral blazer from the chair beside where she was sitting. 

"So, the floral blazer?" She asks instead, already making her way out of the dressing room, not waiting for Carlos. She hears him follow her and makes her way to the thankfully short queue. The whole time, Evie stands there with a blank look on her face as Carlos stares at her, suspicion written all over his face. Soon, it's their turn, and Evie hands him the blazer as he walks towards the checkout counter. She stands there while he pays, and then when the bag is in his hand and they're walking out, he finally breaks the silence. 

"Okay, I'm having dinner with Jay, but it's... it's not a date." 

Evie smiles as she reaches with her right hand to Carlos' hair and messes with his curls before she pulls him to her, “C’mon, you’re going to be late for your date with Jay.”

Carlos blushes, “I said it’s not a date.”

“Uh-huh. And I’m not hooking up with Mal.” Evie rolls her eyes, and then she stops in her tracks in the middle of the mall hallway after realizing what she’d just confessed. Carlos gapes at her.

“You’re  _ what _ ?!”

Evie sighs, ignoring his question and resuming her walk, leaving a dumbfounded Carlos behind her, “You coming or not?”

Carlos scrambles to follow her. 

“You and Mal?!”

“You and Jay?”

“I’m not - we’re not - “ Carlos blushes again, tripping on his own words. Evie rolls her eyes for the third time in a minute, setting a new record.

“Admit it’s a date and I‘ll give you details.” Evie bargains. Carlos pauses.

“Fine. It’s a date. Damn, you.” Evie chuckles and pulls him on a side hug again. “You know I’m curious.” 

“You’re my favorite.”

“Yeah, yeah, now give me the details you promised me.” 

Evie shakes her head, “Later. You have a date to get ready to.” 

Carlos blinks. “I hate you.” 

“You love me.” Evie says, pushing him to the elevator with a smirk. Carlos turns to face her as the doors begin to close and shakes his head.

“You’re unbelievable.” 

Evie blows him a kiss before the doors close completely, “And you’re still my favorite.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcome! Also, remember to follow me @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr if you haven't yet ;)


	14. just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Troye & Ariana's "Dance to This" + photographer au. This one's a little longer than the last few ones I posted. Hope you guys like it!

If it weren’t for the flash in the dimly lit room, Evie probably wouldn’t have noticed it. She turns to her right, curiously, to where she saw the flash coming from, and squints and laughs when she notices Mal. “Are you taking pictures of me?”

Mal’s sitting on top of Ben’s family’s kitchen table a few steps away from where she is, her trusty polaroid camera held in both hands, pressed against her face. One of her eyes is squinted shut, and instead of answering to Evie’s question, she snaps another picture. Evie notices how there’s two already revealed pictures on her lap.

“I’m taking pictures of everyone.” Mal says after a moment, looking at the picture that was slowly revealing itself in her hands. She smiles softly at the result for a second.

“Can I see them?” Evie asks, approaching her friend, and the blonde nods before handing her the three pictures she’s taken of her. Evie has to squint a bit to make the pictures out in the dark, and she frowns when she sees the last one of three - probably the first picture Mal’s taken. She looks at herself mid-laugh at something Lonnie had said, her mouth opened gracelessly, eyes closed and head thrown back - “I look ugly in this one.”

Mal frowns back at her and snatches the pictures from her hands, looking at the one she was referring to. She shakes her head, “Don’t be ridiculous. This one’s my favorite.”

Evie feels something stir inside of her, “I look… I don’t know. Weird. My mouth’s too big.”

Mal shakes her head and rolls her eyes, “Shut up, you’re beautiful. There’s nothing wrong with the picture, or you. I’m keeping it.”

Evie tries really hard not to blush at the compliments, instead focusing on the last part of it, “Fine, but just don’t show it to anyone, okay?” She’s serious about the request, and Mal seems to understand it. She gives her a compliant nod and instantly takes all three pictures to where Evie knows is the inside pocket of her leather jacket. “I’m trusting you, M.”

“Yeah, yeah, big mistake.” Mal’s lips twitch with barely hidden amusement. Evie knows she’s joking and that she will do as requested, but she still playfully (and lightly) punches Mal on the shoulder, and rolls her eyes when Mal pretends that it was a stronger blow than it actually was.

“Ouch, so abusive.” Mal says in her scratchy special tone that always makes Evie feel some kind of way.

“Shut up,” Evie says, trying to avoid thinking about the feeling in her stomach, and her eyes light up when the intro of a song she loves starts playing from the stereo and everyone around them cheers, “Come dance with me!”

She makes to grab Mal by the arm and pull her off the table, but the blonde shakes her head in response and holds the polaroid camera closer to her chest. “No, thank you. I’d rather stay where I am and take pictures of everyone.”

Evie feels a slight tug at the bottom of her stomach, something weird and different and something she can’t quite place - she doesn’t know if it’s the rejection, or that Mal doesn’t want to dance, or the fact that Mal was planning on taking more pictures, just not pictures of her but everyone else, but it’s _something_ and it’s unnerving and she feels flustered and the song is about to reach the first chorus - “Well, enjoy yourself.”

She doesn’t think she sounds snappy, and it seems that Mal doesn’t think so either, because her eyes are watching Evie in that way that makes her feel more exposed than she did under the girl’s camera lens.

“I will.” Mal says, watching Evie closely, and Evie feels flustered and confused - she doesn’t know what’s going through Mal’s head like, at all, and it’s all very unnerving because she’s maybe a little tipsy - it’d be for the best that she walks away now. She nods once, and turns away from Mal and towards the dancefloor, where she can see their friends dancing and enjoying themselves.

She feels Mal’s eyes - and maybe her camera lens? - on her the rest of the night.

-

“We missed you in there.” Evie says, smile blooming as she sits down beside Mal on the bench outside of Chad’s house. Mal looks up from her camera, this time a digital one that she’d been fiddling with a few buttons before Evie got her attention.

Evie notices how Mal’s eyes seem to linger on her for a little too long before she looks back down at her camera, “It felt a little too stuffy in there.”

She raises her camera to her eye level and turns to Evie, looking deep in concentration for a moment, and if it weren’t for the little red light indicating a picture had been taken, Evie would’ve thought Mal was filming her.

“Please, no photographs,” Evie adopts the voice and accent of an old timey actress - actually, her best trial of an Audrey Hepburn impression so far -, covering her face dramatically with one hand as the other goes to her chest.

“Oh, but how could one possibly resist?” Mal asks, adopting her own version of an accent - Evie notes she’d tried her best to join in on Evie’s silly bit and something flutters inside of her, as usual.

“One must,” She continues, seriously, and she tries not to break under Mal’s playful and watchful eyes, “A graceful lady like me can not have pictures taken of her without her being aware. It’s almost a crime.”

Mal snorts, “A crime you say?”

Evie nods, “Wouldn’t you like it better if I were posing?”

Mal shakes her head and drops the fake accent, “You don’t look ugly in this picture, E.”

“Can I see it?” Evie asks, back to her normal voice, and Mal licks her lips. Evie tries not to look - she really does! But then she fails, and Mal’s lips are so full and red and - and there’s the distinct sound of a picture being taken - again.

Evie blinks, “Mal!”

Mal smirks at her, looking down at her camera, “I’m not showing you this time.”

“ _Mal_ -”

“I’ll take another one.” Mal threatens, her eyebrows and camera raised. Evie pouts and it quickly becomes a loud groan when there’s another sound of a picture being taken.

“God damn it, Mal!”

“Stop being cute and I’ll stop taking pictures.” Mal reasons, smiling down at the picture she’d just taken in a way that makes Evie’s annoyance start to dissipate to give place to another emotion -

“Um,” Evie says, abruptly standing up before she did or said anything she might regret, Mal looks up at her curiously, “I’m heading back inside. Wanna go back and dance with me?”

“Oh. No, it’s okay. I’m comfortable here, Chad’s street is pretty at night for taking pictures.”

Evie’s stomach - and face - drops a little at the second rejection from Mal, and she nods, “Okay.”

Mal seems to notice something is off, but instead of asking about it, she smiles and says, “Have fun, though.”

“You too. Text me if you need anything from inside.”

“I will, thanks.” Mal nods, turning back to her camera, and Evie starts to walk away. When she’s almost at the front door, she feels eyes on her back and she turns around and watches as Mal raises her camera to her face and takes a picture.

She shakes her head and walks inside, wanting more than anything to be outside.

-

Evie’s a little tipsy, and so is Mal. The blonde girl is currently laughing as she watches Evie try and catch her camera from her hands as the blonde stands on top of Evie’s kitchen counter.

Evie’s mom isn’t home - away for a work convention since that Friday morning - and the clock was nearing 5 AM on an early Saturday morning.

The house wasn’t as messy as Evie had expected it to be after the party started dying down at 3:30ish, and soon after the last person had left, Evie, Mal and the others had managed to clean just about everything - save from the few things that could only be done later in the day -  and their friends had left only half an hour ago.

It was enough time for Mal and Evie to finish tidying up the kitchen area and then for Evie to make them both tea - and then give up and just open another bottle of whatever drink Chad had brought with him and pass it around between each other as they watched the sky start to change from the kitchen windows.

That was, until Mal decided to bring out her fucking camera and snap a picture of Evie. The brunette had made to grab it, but Mal in spite of being smaller, was faster, and she quickly and as gracefully as she could, climbed up on the kitchen counter to keep it out of her reach. And that’s where they were now.

“Give me it!”

Mal shakes her head, “Nope.”

“C’mon, Mal!”

Mal laughs, completely amused by the situation, “No.”

She hates Mal and her stupid camera that she's always snapping pictures with and the way Mal’s always looking at her in a way Evie doesn’t understand.

Evie drops her arms to her sides and lets out a defeated sigh, “Fuck me.”

That gets Mal to crouch down to Evie’s eye-level, and she smirks, “Now, that’s a new turn of events.”

The Latina blushes and rolls her eyes and pushes Mal back all at once, forgetting the blonde was crouching down from the top of a kitchen counter and making her friend fall on her ass on the floor from the top of said - thankfully not very tall - kitchen counter.

“Fuck!” Evie yells, eyes wide as she leans over the counter to look on the other side, catching Mal sitting on the floor with a stupid grin on her face, as if she hadn’t just taken the fall of the century.

“I like it when you swear.” Mal says, and Evie pauses. “Can you help me up, please?”

Evie quickly circles the counter and reaches for Mal’s outstretched arms, pulling her up and letting out a small “shit” when she loses her balance for being, well, drunk.

Mal quickly reaches for her and grabs her by the waist, securing her and pulling her close to her. There’s a moment in which their eyes meet and they start to lean in, getting closer and closer and… they would have succeeded if it weren’t for the camera hanging on Mal’s neck. Evie glares at it for a second, before something inside of her snaps and she grabs the camera and removes it from Mal’s person herself, setting the camera aside on the counter. Before Mal can say anything or even prepare herself, Evie turns back to her, and despite her lack of sobriety and better judgment, she kisses Mal on the lips.

She kisses, bites, licks into Mal’s mouth until she can taste Mal’s laughter in the back of her throat, until Mal’s body is pressed against the counter, until Mal’s fingers are digging into her hips, until a thought strikes Evie’s mind and she just has to pull back.

It seems irrational, seems dumb to stop a kiss over it - but to Evie, somehow, this sounds and feels like the most important thing in the world at the moment.

“Dance with me?”

Mal blinks and stares at her for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes are dilated and her face is flushed, her hair messed up from Evie’s hands running through it desperately, and Evie thinks she’s the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

“There’s no music.” Mal says, finally, and Evie feels lighter at the realization that wasn’t a no. She pulls away from Mal, her body instantly feeling colder at the lack of contact, and she grabs her phone from the counter and unlocks it, opening her music app and then the first playlist she could find and pressing shuffle.

Mal, not having moved an inch from the counter, watches in silence as Evie connects her phone to the music box she kept in the kitchen, then set her phone back on the counter as the intro to a song that Mal didn’t recognize started playing from the box.

Evie turned to her, grabbed one of her hands and pulled Mal close to her, Mal clasping her hands behind her neck and Evie clasping hers on Mal’s lower back as they swayed back and forth.

As they moved, never breaking eye contact, Evie noticed two things. One, the sun had started rising in the time they had spent, well, distracted, and the early morning glow reflected on Mal’s… _everything_ , made the blonde girl in her arms look like straight out of a dream, and not for the first time that night (morning?), Evie wishes she had a way to keep that image of Mal forever. And two, Mal’s looking at her with those eyes again.

And suddenly, Evie gets it.

Before she can say anything, though, Mal beats her to it.

“I like you, like… so _much_ it’s kinda sad.” She chuckles, and her voice is quiet, like she’s telling Evie a secret, “So much I want to be around you all the time.”

She sends a quick glance to the camera, the one Evie had sworn she hated, and Evie tightens her grip on Mal’s lower back, “So much, taking pictures of anything that isn’t you feels like a waste of my time.”

“Oh, thank God that’s why,” Evie fakes relief, “And here I thought you were just a casual stalker.”

Mal tries to fight her smile, but fails, “Shut up.”

Evie, if that’s even possible, hugs Mal closer to her, bumping the side of Mal’s nose with her own, “Turns out you’re just a big softie.”

“Shut up.” Mal grumbles.

“ _You liiike m-_ ,” Evie starts to half-whisper, half-sing, but before she’s even done Mal’s got her lips moving against her own, and Evie’s heart does somersaults against her chest. She only vaguely notices the song changing to a next one, and Evie feels Mal smile against her lips.

And in that moment, Evie decides that it’s worth it. All the photos – every drunken fall, and candids of her laughing while in a conversation with someone else across the room at a party, and stupid, dorky faces and poses she's done over the years they've known each other, and ice cream on her chin, and sleeping on school pictures – all of the photos Mal’s ever taken of her.

And all of the ones Mal’s never admitted to taking, but the ones Evie knows she's taken anyway.  
  
All of that is worth standing with Mal in her kitchen at 5AM on a Saturday morning, not having slept a wink, slightly drunk, as they kiss and dance to a song Evie loves, content in just being in each other’s arms.

It’s worth all of the pictures. All of them, not one excluded.

...As long as they always end up like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this awful? I just couldn't get the last image out of my head every time I heard their song and then at 2AM today I finally said screw it and let me write this. Reviews are greatly appreciated & don't forget to follow/say hello to me/send me some prompts and ideas on @evies-grimhildes on tumblr!


	15. first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me for a drabble focusing on Audrey/Evie’s friendship after I posted Audrey and Ben’s social media au edits on tumblr, and this came to be. There’s mentions of Ben/Audrey and Mal/Evie, but the focus here is Audrey & Evie. This one’s pretty fluffy, and this is one of my headcanons, but I’m not sure if I’m happy about the ending... Oh well, I hope you guys like this!

The best thing about being neighbors with your best friend is that you could spend almost every hour of every day together, almost as if you lived in a never ending sleepover, but at the end of the day you could sleep in your own bed.

That was how Evie and Audrey’s life was since they could remember, having been neighbors and best friends since they were toddlers and they allowed their mothers to dress them. If you couldn’t find the pair at Evie’s, you could try at Audrey’s and you’d find them, or vice versa.

Today, the two teens had left school once the final bell rang and side by side they made their way home - but of course, first they passed by their favorite restaurant and picked up their Friday lunch special, which consisted of a large pizza and whatever drink they could find in either girl’s fridge.

It’s a Friday, which means Evie’s mom had a full day of work, which meant the house was empty as Evie and Audrey let themselves in, Evie making a beeline to the kitchen to grab their drinks and two plates as Audrey walked up the stairs towards Evie’s room.

They soon settled in their usual spots, sitting on the floor in front of Evie’s TV and their backs resting on her bed as they watched a rerun of Friends.

Halfway through her second slice, Audrey sighs and Evie turns her head to look at her.

“Ev, have you ever kissed anyone?”

“No.” Evie frowns, “You’d know it if I had.” She says it like it should be obvious - and really, it should be. Not a thing happens to Evie that Audrey doesn’t hear firsthand.

“Yeah, same.” Audrey says and takes another bite of the slice in her hand.

“I thought you said you kissed Chad that one time at recess?” Evie frowns, confused and Audrey groans.

“I lied to help out Chad because some boys were making fun of him for not having had his first kiss. I thought you knew,” Audrey says, and Evie shakes her head. “My bad.”

“But anyway, what brought this on?” Evie asks, setting the half eaten slice back on her plate and turning her attention back to Audrey as she takes the bottle of coke to her lips.

“I think Ben’s gonna ask me out.”

Evie almost chokes, “Really?! I heard Ben was Lonnie’s first kiss.”

Audrey shakes her head, “No, that was just a rumor… I think it might’ve been Gil.”

“Huh.” Evie pauses, “Well, Ben’s super sweet, and he’s also like super close friends with Mal,” Evie says, taking a bite from her slice, “Maybe if you two start dating I can get closer to Mal and make her fall hopelessly in love with me.”

Audrey laughs and nods, “Oh, yeah, for sure.”

They’re quiet for a moment, and on the TV screen, Rachel and Phoebe kiss and then Phoebe is telling a dumbfounded Rachel she just wanted to see what the fuss was all about. Audrey raises a calculating eyebrow before an idea formulates in her head and she turns to Evie, shaking the girl’s shoulder twice excitedly.

“Ev, we should practice on each other!”

Evie frowns, “What are you talking about?”

Audrey rolls her eyes, “I don’t want to be totally inexperienced when Ben and I kiss, and you want to like, be confident with Mal and stuff, right?”

Evie nods, her thick eyebrows furrowed as she tries to understand where Audrey was getting at.

“Well, we should kiss for practice.”

”Audrey…” Evie begins, unsure. Her best friend seems determined, though, because she’s quick to make an offer she knew Evie would not be able to refuse.

“I’ll give you my blue top you love so much.”

Evie quickly pushes the pizza box away from where it was lying in between them, sits closer to her best friend and turns her body as she makes to sit facing Audrey, her legs crossed.

“You got a deal.” Evie nods, and then she gives her best friend a teasing grin, “It’ll be an honor to be your first kiss, Audrey Rose.” Audrey laughs as she shifts so she’s mirroring Evie’s position.

“And I yours, Evie Grimhilde.” She responds with a little grin.

“So, um… how…” Evie trails off, waving her hand in between them. Audrey takes a deep breath.

“Count of three?”

Evie nods, and they both count together, “One… two…”

And on three, both girls lean forward and their lips lock together. They slowly, carefully and tentatively start to move their lips together, trying to figure out how to move their heads and noses and where their hands should be as their lips moved. Audrey settled for her hands on Evie’s shoulders as Evie settled for one on Audrey’s shoulder and the other on her friend’s face. Evie thought it strange to have someone else’s tongue touching her own, and Audrey echoed her thoughts.

The kiss tasted like pizza and soda and fruity lip gloss, and Audrey was only mildly upset about the fact that Ben’s kiss was probably not going to taste like strawberry flavored lip gloss. The kiss was soft and careful and when it was over, Audrey and Evie parted ways and smiled widely at each other.

“Okay, that seems easy.” Evie nods, a little breathless, and they look at each other for a moment before they break out in giggles and Audrey leans her forehead on her best friend’s shoulder as they try to control their laughter. Evie eventually lets out a snort, which only makes Audrey laugh harder and by default, it makes Evie laugh harder as well.

And moments later when they finally manage to control themselves and they sit back in their original positions and turn their attention back to the TV, both girls smile happily as they lean on each other as they finish their pizza, thankful that they were able to trust each other to share this experience and not have it be weird or anything change between them afterwards.

“Ev?” Audrey asks softly after a moment of silence. Evie hums in response as she smiles amusedly at the TV screen.

“What lip gloss brand are you using?” She asks, “It tasted amazing.”

Evie sat up straight and reached for her bag to retrieve her brand new lip gloss, eager to show her best friend her newfind as Audrey listens to her friend talk about it with a smile on her face.

Yeah, no matter what, they’d always be Audrey and Evie, and Audrey was pretty happy about that.

(And yeah, they totally used the fact that they were each other’s first kisses against the other until later in life. But Evie always had the winning hand - she was the one, after all, to make Audrey have her very first bisexual awakening.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And don’t forget to follow/talk to me on tumblr @ evies-grimhildes! :)


	16. eyeliner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for the one who asked for platonic harry/evie + eyeliner!

“Can you please stop moving? I’ll poke your eyeball.” Evie chided for the third time, her left hand moving to hold Harry by the back of his neck to keep him in place. When she’s sure he won’t move his head again, she brings her hand back to his face to pull his waterline down again. He automatically looks up again, and Evie gets back to coloring it black.

“Thanks again for this, Ev.” Harry says after a few seconds of silence. His tone is calm and genuine, and the brunette smiles as she finishes applying it to one eye. “It’s hard doing my eyeliner with a dislocated shoulder and Uma gets nervous she’ll blind me.” 

The Latina chuckles, “It’s no problem,” she finishes under his eye, “Now close your eyes.” He does as told, and Evie pokes the tip of her tongue out as she focuses on her work, “Why do you need the eyeliner today, again?” 

“I’m dressing up as a pirate for my young cousin’s birthday party.” 

“Ah…” Evie nods, trying not to smile at the sheer adorableness that was Harry Hook and the little ones. “You’ll be the pirate with the dislocated shoulder?”

Harry, who still had his eyes closed as Evie finished her work, smiled and chuckled at her question, “Uma’s calling me Sling the Pirate.” 

Evie laughs along with him and finishes her work. When she’s done, she caps the eyeliner pencil and then, with her right hand to Harry’s chin, moves his head from side to side to check for flaws. He opens his eyes and looks back at her, and with a flourish she pecks the tips of her fingers, “Impeccable.”

He smiles at her and stands from her bed, moving towards her mirror to check for himself. “It’s wonderful, couldn’t have done better myself.” He turns to her, “Thank you Evie, you just made Sling the Pirate’s liner game level up.” 

Evie rolled her eyes, then she studied his outfit, “Next time, you come to me for your outfit. I’ll make Sling the Pirate a fashion icon.” 

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

Evie tsked, faking modesty, “Oh please, Your Highness is fine, thank you, Sling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think & don’t forget to follow me on tumblr @ evies-grimhildes:)


	17. lost and found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dizzy makes her first appearance! Yay!

_**one sentence prompt: “Are you lost?”** _

 

Mal rarely ever went to the park; only on a few occasions where inspiration wouldn’t strike any way else and she had to resort into going to the park a block away from her house, deciding that people watching in the afternoon to see if anything or anyone caught her eye wouldn’t hurt.

This, however, is not one of those occasions.

One of her friends, Gil, had to go out of town with his family for the next two weeks, and because they were flying they had decided to leave Gil’s almost 5 ft tall golden retriever at home, causing Gil to recruit his friends into taking turns at watching and taking care of his dog while he was away. And today was Mal’s turn, if Uma knocking on her door at 8AM to drop the animal off was any indication.

Mal hadn’t planned to take the dog out to the park, especially when the dog was way heavier and way bigger than she was and she really didn’t want to find out if he was stronger as well – but her mother, Maleficent, had insisted she at least take him to the nearest park immediately for at least an hour before she lost her mind at his incessant barking. So Mal had complied, not exactly wanting to piss her mom off after she hadn’t exactly warned her that they would be taking in a humongous dog for at least two days.

So, she was sitting under a tree, one of the only places in the entire park that had some sort of refuge from the sun and a clear view of the entire park, as Buddy, Gil’s golden retriever, lied contently by her side, his dark eyes watching the people walk in front of him. Mal grinned as he perked up whenever he’d see something of his interest, only to deem it not interesting enough for him to leave his comfortable position and lay his big head back on his paws.

Mal’s phone buzzing in her pocket got her attention from watching the dog, and she struggled to fish the phone out of her back pocket and without noticing it, she let the leash go.

As she read the three messages from her mother and two from Uma, she didn’t notice it when Buddy’s attention was once again caught by a small girl with colorful strands in her hair and big glasses, who had been chasing after something and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks a good few steps away from them. Buddy, deeming the girl worthy of his attention, rose up from his position, and finding no restraint from the leash, sprinted off towards the little girl excitedly.

Mal’s attention was brought back to the dog immediately as she felt him shift, and she watched in horror as the dog took off after the little girl, his leash bouncing behind him as he ran. She quickly pocketed her phone as she stood, and she ran after him. Luckily, she was able to catch up to him pretty fast, and she made to grab his leash back as he happily jumped and pounced around the girl, who watched him with a huge smile and giggled happily at his playful nature.

 _A dog after his own owner_ , Mal thought amusedly as she finally succeeded in grabbing the handle of the leash. “Easy, Buddy. Don’t run from me, we don’t want to do that to Gil, now do we?”

The dog perked up even more at hearing his owner’s name, and Mal smiled softly. Her attention, however, was quickly brought back to the little girl who stood next to the big dog.

“Are you lost?” Mal asked, looking around them for any signs of an adult that could’ve been accompanying this girl.  The girl looked around her in panic at her words.

“Oh, no…” She mumbled softly, and Mal frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“I should’ve listened to her,” The girl shook her head at herself, sniffling slightly, “She told me to wait for the ice cream man to show up but I thought I heard the truck."

Mal bent down on one jeans clad knee in front of the girl, “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll help you find your mom. What’s your name?”

The girl looked down at Mal warily, “I’m not supposed to give strangers my name.”

“That’s a good rule to have,” Mal chuckled, “But my name is Mal, and the dog’s name is Buddy. Now, we’re not exactly strangers anymore, are we?” The girl pursed her lips thoughtfully for a moment as she watched Mal and the dog, before seemingly deciding that they were harmless and nodded, Mal smiled, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Dizzy.” She said, “And I’m not here with my mom… I’m here with my nanny.”

“Nanny? Aren’t you a little old for that?” Mal teased as she stood back up, and Dizzy chuckled.

“I think so too, but my parents don’t.” She shakes her head, smile still on her face, “I turned nine two months ago, but they treat me like I’m still three. I don’t mind the nanny part, though, because Evie is awesome.”

“Is that right? So let’s find her, shall we?” She made to start walking, but stopped when Dizzy lit up.

“Oh, can I hold the leash? Please, I promise I’ll hold on tight.” She asked, excitedly, and Mal couldn’t find it in her heart to say no. So she handed the girl the leash handle carefully.

“Just be careful, okay? He’s pretty heavy and strong and he likes to pull.” She warns, and Dizzy nods excitedly. Buddy huffed happily once they started to move again, and Mal watched with an amused smile as the small girl giggled behind Gil’s enormous dog.

As they walked, Mal began to look around for anyone who might look like they were searching for a lost kid. “Hey, Dizzy, where did you last see your nanny?”

The girl thought for a moment, before she sheepishly shrugged, “I don’t remember… I took off running pretty fast.” She said, embarrassed, and Mal shook her head, amused. She hoped this girl got her ice cream after this, “God, I hope Evie hasn’t called Audrey… she can be so scary when she wants to be.”

“Who’s Audrey?” Mal asked curiously.

“Evie’s best friend.” The girl explained, “Evie and Audrey are my cousin’s friends. They all kind of grew up together and they take turns on babysitting me.”

Mal nodded in understanding. Dizzy was sort of like Buddy, in that sense. She chuckles under her breath at the thought. “I see, and is Evie your favorite?”

“Yeah!” Dizzy exclaimed, and then she paused. “Audrey and Chad are awesome too, I love them all. They’re like my older siblings.”

Mal smiled softly at the girl, and her smile turned into a frown when the girl pouted, “Evie must be so worried.” Then, with tears welling up in her eyes, “She must be so sad.”

Mal took her hand to the girl’s tiny shoulder and squeezed it softly, “Hey, don’t worry, we’ll find her.” And then, a memory flashed before her eyes, “You know, when I was a little younger than you are now, I ran away from my mother at the mall because I wanted to go to the toy store and she was taking too long.”

 “Did your mom find you okay?” Dizzy asked, looking up at Mal with a pout.

“Yeah, she did. I found a security guard when I realized I was lost and he helped me find her. She was so relieved that I wasn’t kidnapped or anything that she wasn’t even angry that I ran away.” Mal chuckled, and Dizzy smiled, her pout going away. Dizzy was about to say something when a distraught voice calling her name got their attention.

“Dizzy?! Come on, where are you?”

Mal frowned as she turned her attention from the girl to where the voice came from, her green eyes widening as she took in the girl before her.

“Evie!” The girl screeched happily as she took off and ran towards the brunette in front of them, Buddy following excitedly, always happy to meet new people.

Mal trailed behind as she watched the exchange.

“Dizzy! Thank God, I was so scared.” The girl, Evie, said as Dizzy engulfed her in a big hug by the waist, her head only reaching Evie’s stomach. The older girl smiled and held the girl closer to her. Then, she noticed the dog that was standing on his two legs, trying to join the group hug. “Where did you get that dog, sweetie?”

Dizzy giggled, “It’s not mine, you silly. It’s Mal’s dog!”

“Mal?” Evie frowned, “Who’s Mal?”

Mal gave a close mouthed smile as she approached, waving her hand once as Evie’s eyes met hers curiously, “Hi, I’m Mal. I found her way back there chasing after the ice cream truck.” Then, she chuckled when Buddy huffed, “Well, Buddy found her.”

Dizzy giggled and turned around from Evie to meet Buddy in a hug. Evie smiled down at them for a moment before she looked up at Mal, “Thank you for helping her. Not a lot of people would take their time to help a lost kid these days.”

Mal waved her off, “Oh no, please, it wasn’t a problem.” Then, she smiled down at Dizzy, who had been watching their interaction as she hugged Buddy, “Besides, Dizzy is a pretty cool company.”

The girl grinned toothily at her and Evie smiled at them. They watched the girl and the dog for a moment more before Evie caught herself, “Oh, Dizzy, maybe it’s time you give Mal her dog back, yeah?”

Dizzy pouted but complied, handing Mal the handle back. “Thanks for letting me walk him, Mal.”

“Of course,” The blonde nodded, and then she smirked, “And thank you for saving me from being pulled by this beast. You’re way stronger than I am.”

Dizzy giggled and rolled her eyes in response, and Mal chuckled.

Evie watched them for a second more before she spoke up, “Well, Mal, there has to be something I can do to repay you for all this.”

Mal shook her head, “No, no. It’s fine, please. I was just being a good person.”

“C’mon, please? All good people deserve recognition,” Evie insisted, her eyes shining, “Wanna grab ice cream with us?”

She offered Mal a winning smile as Dizzy whooped happily; glad she was still getting ice cream after all her troubles. Mal bit her lip as she studied Evie’s face for a moment.

“I would love to, but I need to run some errands for my mom.” She said, “I’m already a little late because of… you know.” She trailed off, not really wanting to sound like she was complaining.

Evie’s smile dimmed a little and Dizzy pouted, and Mal found herself wanting to change that quickly, “Um, but maybe a raincheck?”

Evie nodded and grinned, “Okay, that sounds good. How about I give you my number and you can text me when you’re free?”  

“That sounds like a plan,” Mal smiled as she handed Evie her phone and watched as the brunette quickly saved her contact information on it.

Evie grinned as she handed Mal her phone back, “I’ll see you soon, Mal.”

“Yeah, see you soon.” Mal nodded, a little out of breath because of the girl in front of her, whom she hardly even knew.

Soon, she was engulfed in a hug by thin pair of arms around her torso, “Thank you for helping me find Evie, Mal! You’re the best!”

Mal chuckled and hugged the girl back, patting her back slightly, “Of course, Dizzy. It was my pleasure. Just don’t get lost again, okay?”

Dizzy nodded as she stepped back from her and looked up at the blonde, “Promise you’ll get ice cream with us soon?”

Mal laughed as she nodded, “Cross my heart.”

Dizzy beamed. “Awesome.”

Evie held out her hand for Dizzy, who quickly grabbed it, and both girls watched as Mal tugged on the leash twice to grab Buddy’s attention so they could start walking back. The dog jumped back up and started pulling Mal in that direction and the blonde groaned loudly at him before blushing when she heard the girls’ chuckling. “Bye, Dizzy.” She called back over her shoulder as she walked away, smiling when the girl waved at her happily. And then, “Bye, Evie.”

“Bye, Mal.” Evie grinned as she waved back, both girls watching as the dog dragged the blonde away.

They were in silence for a moment before the taller girl turned to Dizzy, a huge smile on her face, “Ugh, Dizzy, you were so good!”

The little girl giggled at the praise, “Can we get ice cream, now?”

“Yes! And you get to have all the scoops your little heart desires after this.” Evie said, pulling Dizzy in a side hug as they started to walk in the direction of the ice cream shop across the street from the park. Dizzy beamed up at her.

Evie wasn’t exactly proud that she used one of Chad’s made up tricks to pick up girls, but the moment she had seen the blonde girl walk into the park she knew she had to talk to her – and it was Dizzy who had suggested the little plan, having gone through the act at least six times when she went out with her cousin.

And it actually really worked, so, she can’t really say she felt bad about it.

Even if now it meant she’d have to wait until Mal texted her.

(She wonders if Chad has any tricks on how to speed up that specific process. She’d have to ask him later.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always make me very happy! Also, don't forget to follow me/talk to me/send me prompts and ideas @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr! ♥


	18. special talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a silly thing that I threw together after seeing that video Dove posted with Booboo. This features a little bit of fluff and Mal being an attentive, cute little baby to her friends, which is something that I love to write. After I finished writing it I wasn't really sure about it, but I figured maybe you guys will enjoy it haha. Just take the mindless fluff for what it is ;)
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy it!

i. At first, it’d started out as just a silly thing between her and Jay.

One day, while they were hanging out in Mal’s house after school, the boy sat on the floor with his back leaning on the couch as he watched something on TV while Mal sat behind him, only half paying attention to the movie as she thought about nothing in particular. Distracted, she hadn’t noticed when she’d started playing with her friend’s long hair, untangling the long locks of hair and running her fingers through his scalp in soothing motion.

“Are you trying to get me to sleep so you can change the channel?” He had asked, teasingly, and Mal looked down at him, snapping out of her trance.

“Huh?”

“The hair thing,” He explained, and Mal looked down at her hands that were still massaging the boy’s head.

“Oh, sorry.” She said, making to remove her hands from his head, but the boy grabbed her hands before she could.

“No, no, it’s fine. I like it,” He gave her a sheepish smile, “My mom used to do that when I was a kid to help me sleep.” He’d shared, and Mal had smiled softly at him before he turned back to the TV, and Mal went back to what she was doing.

After that, it’d become their thing – whenever Jay was tired, or stressed, or going through just any sort of emotion, he’d find Mal, sit next to her, and she’d immediately and wordlessly work her magic. It happened so often and so naturally, that their other friends had started to pick up on it.

ii. The first time someone picked up on it, it’d been Uma. The three of them were sitting on one of the school’s picnic tables that was located under a tree, Jay sprawled out on one of the benches, long gone on an afternoon nap after Mal had untangled the mess that was his hair – seriously, Jay like, never brushed it. Mal thinks it because the boy knew Mal was going to do it for him anyway.

Uma and Mal were sitting on top of the table, Uma laying her head on Mal’s lap as the blonde scrolled through her social media.

“Hey, what’s up with you and Jay and the hair thing?” Uma asked after a quiet moment, and Mal moved her phone so it wasn’t blocking her view from Uma’s face.

“Huh?”

“Like, you’re always massaging his hair.” Uma explained, looking up at Mal curiously, “Just now you got him to sleep doing that.”

Mal looked at a sleeping Jay for a second before she laughed, “Oh, it’s just a thing I did once and he said his mom used to do and we kind of kept it up,” she explained, “I hadn’t realized other people noticed.”

“Well, I did.” Uma says, and then after a moment, “Hey, do it with me.”

“What?”

“The hair thing. I wanna see if it works with me, as well.” Uma said, pointing to her hair, and Mal chuckled. She brought her hands to her friend’s soft hair and began to run her fingers through it, pressing her fingernails to the girl’s scalp just like she did so many times with Jay.

Uma blinked slowly up at Mal, “Oh, holy shit.”

Mal chuckled, “Is it working?”

“I might have to start calling you Nyquil.” The girl nodded, her eyes drooping, and Mal watched in amusement as not very much later, she was looking at a sleeping Uma on her lap.

She looked from Uma to Jay and chuckled, shaking her head before she grabbed her phone and opened her camera app, not wanting to miss the chance to document this.

After that day, Uma and Jay were now sharing Mal’s talent of scalp massaging, and more often than not, the blonde would get roped into massaging their heads. She didn’t mind it, honestly, even though she always said the opposite. She thought it was mostly funny how fast she could get her friends to fall asleep just by playing with their hair and would sometimes try to break her own records at how long it’d take each time.

iii. Carlos was the next one to find out about Mal’s talent. It was a Friday afternoon and the two of them were hanging out in Carlos’ house, the boy having asked Mal to come over after school to help him dye his hair back to its original dark brown.

After they had gone through the process of getting his hair back to its original color, Carlos had sat on the edge of the bathtub, his towel hanging over his shoulder as Mal blow dried his hair.

When she deemed his hair dry enough, she put the blow drier on the sink before walking back to him with a hair brush.

“Your hair is so curly.” She noted as she began to brush his hair.

“I know, I’m thinking I should probably cut some,” He commented. “The curls get tangled a lot.”

Just as he said that, the hair brush had stopped moving smoothly as it got caught up in a mess of tangled curls. Mal chuckled. She slowly untangled the hair with the brush, careful not to hurt her friend, and once it was done, she put the hairbrush down and looked at her handiwork.

“How does it look?”

“Amazing,” She responded, bringing her hands to his curls, “Seriously, Carlos, your hair is _so_ curly.”

The boy chuckled, closing his eyes as Mal untangled some of the smaller knots that she hadn’t been able to work on with the brush. Out of habit, she started pressing her fingernails to his scalp as she ran her fingers through his dark curls.

“Whoa,” Carlos said, blinking quickly. Mal looked down at him curiously.

“What?”

“Now I know why Jay and Uma are always falling asleep when you do that to their hair,” Carlos chuckled, and Mal smiled. “That’s so relaxing.”

“Thank you,” Mal said, tone amused, “This is one of my secret powers.”  

“As much as I would love to actually let you make me sleep, I think our pizza is about to get here,” Carlos said as he made to stand and Mal took a step back as she watched the boy remove the towel from over his shoulders and hang it on the edge of the bathtub. “Shall we?”

The blonde nodded and followed him out of the bathroom, immediately knowing that she’d have to add Carlos to her ever growing list of scalp massage customers.

iv. She’d been right about Carlos, and over the next few weeks, when she wasn’t massaging Jay’s head, it was Uma’s, and when it wasn’t Uma’s, it was Carlos’. Most of the time, they wouldn’t even need to ask. Just as Jay had done so many times before anyone else had noticed, they’d just sit next to Mal or lay their heads on Mal’s lap and she’d wordlessly get to work.

“Hey, Mal, do you have anything for a headache with you?” Ben had asked somewhat quietly as he pulled up a chair to sit beside his friend at the Library. Mal had been working on a new sketch on one of her favorite corners of the Library during her free period, and she was only a little startled at Ben’s unexpected appearance, not expecting to see any of her friends there since she had this free period alone.

“I don’t. Why aren’t you in class?” She asked as the boy brought his arms to the top of the table and laid his head on them, “You okay?”

Ben shook his head minimally, “I have a headache so I asked to be freed.”

Mal watched her friend with a concerned frown for a moment before she put her pencil down and reached her hand towards Ben’s hair.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously, his voice muffled by his arms.

“Helping. And shh, it doesn’t work if you’re not quiet.”

“What doesn’t?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Quiet, Ben.”

The boy complied, and sure enough, not much later, he was fast asleep.

And, as expected, about an hour later – Mal decided to skip the next period, because who cares about math, really? -, Ben woke up from his nap and then looked at Mal with wide eyes.

“Dude.” He stated, and Mal looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“ _That._ My headache is gone.” He said, looking at Mal in awe. The blonde chuckled.

“I just helped you sleep.” She shrugged, “The headache went away on its own.”

Ben watched her in awe for another minute, until the girl groaned and shoved his shoulder lightly, “Stop being weird.”

Ben chuckled but complied, turning his attention to the sketchbook beside his arm. “Hey! You sketched me while I was asleep? And is that –“ He paused, taking a closer look. Mal laughed when he huffed, “I don’t drool!”

Mal side eyed him and moved her notepad from his grasp, “Then why is it on my drawing?”

“Because you’re hateful.”

Mal faked offense, “Excuse me, I just helped you get rid of your headache!”

“You _just_ said it went away on its own.”

“I was lying,” She said, mock serious, “And if you don’t be quiet right now and let me finish my sketch of you drooling all over your sweatshirt, I’ll make it come back.”

“Drooling all over m-“ He looked down at his sleeves and groaned, “Damn it! My mom _just_ got them washed!”

Mal cackled.

v. Her ever growing list of friends to look after with her “special magic powers”, as Ben called it, now included the boy himself. But Ben, unlike the others, didn’t really seek Mal out for no reason, deciding to save his requests for when he needed to catch up on sleep or get rid of a pesky headache.

Mal expected to start getting annoyed or tired of it, but in all honesty, the more her friends looked for her the more she liked doing it. She guesses it was a way of showing affection for her friends without having to work too hard and be actually vocal about it. It was really a win-win, in her eyes.

Now, the next time, it wasn’t exactly she that was found out. It was more like Evie.

The girls were sitting cuddled up together on a reclining chair at Ben’s house, the party around them dying down a little as 2AM slowly turned into 3, and Mal had her head tucked in Evie’s neck as the girl ran her fingers through her hair slowly, deep in conversation with Harry, who was sitting beside them on the couch, Uma long gone and asleep on his lap.

Mal watched them talk without really grasping any words as she blinked slowly, getting sleepier as the seconds went by and Evie’s soft voice combined with her ministrations on her hair worked their magic and soon enough, she was nodding off.

“Hey, look at that. Evie’s doing the hair thing on Mal.” Jay said as he plopped himself down on the couch, bringing a still seeping Uma’s legs up so he could sit and then depositing them over his legs. Carlos followed his lead and sat down on the arm of the couch beside his boyfriend, leaning his body over the back of the couch.

Evie frowned. “What hair thing?”

“Mal does this thing with us where she likes, plays with our hair a little and massages our scalp and five minutes later, boom! We’re asleep.” Carlos said, “It’s awesome.”

“Yeah, did she teach you how to do it?” Jay asks, and the boys look at Evie curiously. Before she could answer, though, Mal stirred once she felt Evie stopping her ministrations and looked up at the girl, a sleepy frown on her face. Wordlessly, Evie returned her hand to her girlfriend’s hair and smiled when Mal smiled contently and brought her head back to the girl’s neck, closing her eyes again and sighing happily.

Evie turned her light brown eyes to the three boys who had been watching the exchange with different expressions of amusement and shock on their faces, none of them quite used to seeing Mal acting so… _soft_ before. Evie raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Teach me?” She chuckled lowly, “Honey, who do you think _taught_ her?” The boys gaped for a moment.

“So does this mean we can go to you as well?” Carlos asked curiously, and before the brunette could answer, a sleepy voice answered.

“No way,” Mal said, her eyes still closed, “Evie’s all mine. You can share me but I can’t share her.”

Evie chuckled, “There’s your answer.”

The blonde chuckled lowly and Evie kissed her forehead tenderly.

And honestly, it wasn’t just because Mal doesn’t want to share Evie’s “special talent” with her friends. It’s also because she liked being able to do something nice and affectionate for her friends, even if she would never admit it to them out loud. It was nice to be able to help them with something so small for her but that _they_ actually appreciated greatly. And, it's also because, you know, she doesn't want to share Evie’s special talent with not only them, but literally anyone else.

(Evie’s cat can stay, but she’s walking on thin fucking ice.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! And as always, come talk to me @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr! ♥


	19. dark chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one sentence prompt: “Do not. Tempt. Me.” + Mevie (asked by anon on tumblr)

“Mal, I swear to God…” 

“What?” The blonde asks, raising an eyebrow as she holds the last piece of chocolate between her pointer finger and her thumb. She fakes ignorance, “You want this?”

Evie narrows her eyes, “Mal…”

The blonde ignores her, “You know, it’s funny; I never really cared for dark chocolate that much up until like, a minute ago.” She shakes her head, “Don’t you think it’s funny?”

“Hilarious,” Evie snaps, holding out her hand, “Now gimme.”

“No, I’m going to eat this.” 

“You don’t even _like_ dark chocolate!”

Mal fakes offense, “Excuse me, I  _ love  _ dark chocolate.”

She takes the last piece slowly to her mouth, and Evie watches in despair before a thought strikes.

“I swear, if you eat this, I will break up with you.”

Mal pauses, eyes her for a second, “You’re bluffing.”

“Am I?”

Mal watches her for a moment, green eyes focused on Evie’s blank face. “You are.” She decides. The moment she resumes on taking the candy to her mouth, Evie’s eyes flash dangerously.

Mal pauses again, this time uncertain - Evie has always been a great actress.

“Would you actually break up with me?” She asks, just to be sure.

Evie gives her a smirk, and Mal already hates whatever she’s about to say, “For that piece of dark chocolate? No question.”

A pause.

“Did you just quote  _ Marvel  _ at me?” Mal gapes, lowering her arms as she does, completely thrown. 

“So what if I did?” The brunette shrugs, holding out her hand again. “C’mon, stop playing.”

“Oh my God, when did you become a geek?” Mal ignores her, holding the chocolate away from her grasp. Evie squints.

“I would tread lightly if I were you.” The Latina warns.

The blonde smirks, “I don’t think I need to, you’re a Marvel quoting geek and I hold the power in between my fingers.” 

“Excuse me, but did you or did you not recognize the reference right away?” 

“That’s not the main issue here.” Mal shakes her head, and Evie smiles in amusement. 

“Right, because I watched those twelve hours worth of Marvel movies by myself.”

“ _ Listen _ -” 

But before Mal could continue whatever it is she was gonna say, Jay, who’s approach had gone unnoticed as the girls bantered with each other, snatched the chocolate from Mal’s hand in a quick motion and threw it in his mouth. The two girls looked at him with their mouths open in shock as Jay smirked at them before he made a face once the flavor kicked in his taste buds. 

“Yuck!” He said in disgust, “I  _ hate _ dark chocolate.”

Evie groaned. “That was  _ my  _ chocolate!”

Mal gave her a sheepish smile, “Sorry, babe. If it’s any consolation, I was gonna give it to you.”

Evie glares, “Sorry won’t cut it. You owe me a whole new bar or I  _ will  _ break up with you for real.”

“Um, am I interrupting something?” Jay asked, his eyes jumping from Mal to Evie. 

The girls ignore him. “You wouldn’t actually break up w-“

“ _ What  _ did I say, Mal?” Evie’s eyes flash again, “ _ Do not. Tempt. Me. _ ”

Mal gulps. What’s buying a new chocolate bar, really? Actually, make that ten bars. Twenty, even. 

Anything to make Evie stop looking at her like that, really.


	20. fake dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fake dating + “no way in hell” & “thank you for making up my mind for me”

“No way in hell.”

“Please, Mal?” Evie pouts. The blonde shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Absolutely not. That’s a  _ terrible  _ idea.”

“I don’t see why -” Evie starts, but is quickly interrupted.

“Okay, I’ll lay it down for you: we pretend to be dating so Audrey stops trying to find you a date for her birthday party. Then, we start acting out of instinct. A touch lasts too long, someone says something that makes the other wonder…” Mal trails off, taking a breath as she shakes her head. 

“Okay -”

“I’m not finished.” Mal interrupts her again, “Then, we start realizing that maybe this is not too bad and we start wondering if we’re even pretending, which then leads to us realizing that maybe we’ve always felt something for the other and were too afraid to act on it -”

“Mal, what -”

“And then someone is gonna end up hurt, because it’s all fun and games and fake dating until you realize you’re in love with your best friend and she doesn’t feel the same way and then everything is awkward and just downright  _ terrible  _ and your friendship is dead before your very eyes before the other realizes that she loves you back, and then you’re like, actually dating for real after a heartfelt love confession that brings you both to tears.” Mal concludes, a little out of breath, and Evie stares at her for a moment. 

“Are you done now?” 

“Yes,” Mal nods, “Do you understand what I say by horrible idea, now?”

“Kind of.” Evie nods, and they stare at each other awkwardly for a moment. “Um, thank you for making up my mind for me, I guess? I -”

“So I think we should just skip all of the heartbreak and hurt and awkwardness and just go on a date for real.” Mal interrupts her again, and  _ seriously,  _ Evie’s kinda done with that - wait,  _ what _ ?

“What?” The brunette asks, her eyes wide. Mal shrugs. 

“It’s just a matter of time, really, so why not just speed this up for Audrey’s party?” She purses her lips, thinking for a second, and Evie watches her, completely dazed, “How’s Thursday night for you?”

Evie nods, not really sure how to formulate words.

“Okay, cool. So I’ll pick you up at seven?” 

Another nod. 

“All right. I gotta go now, but I’ll text you the details later. Bye, E!” She calls, waving over her shoulder as she walks away and Evie stands back, watching her with a confused look on her face.

_ Um… could someone kindly inform her what the hell just happened?! _

As her best friend’s words settle in Evie’s brain and the last few minutes seem to catch up to Evie, the brunette’s frown turns into a small smile as she understands the implied confession in Mal’s frantic rambling that she’d missed before. 

Real dating  _ is _ better and more convincing than fake dating, she supposes. 

( _ Ugh, Mal’s mind. _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the one before were originally prompted by anons @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr! Come follow me and say hi and maybe send in a prompt of your own! ♥


	21. losing points.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ evies-grimhildes! Come say hi!

Fairy Godmother walks down the hallways of an asleep Hogwarts tiredly, ready to get to her chambers and just call it a night already. She’d been working away at her office all night, grading papers and sighing at kids that couldn’t spell or were clearly not paying attention to her lectures spill some nonsense or another on their work.

She’s halfway to her chamber when she hears something from the Library and rolls her eyes, muttering under her breath. She hates that she takes her job so seriously and she hates that these kids don’t listen or respect to her strict curfew rules.

She’s about to enter the Library when a small student with curly brown hair and tidy Hufflepuff robes walks out, rubbing her eyes tiredly and carrying three heavy books in her arms.   
  
“Jane?” She asks, and the girl looks up, her blue eyes widening in fear as she realizes who’d caught her so late at night leaving the Library.  
  
“Mom!”   
  
“What are you doing here at this hour?”   
  
The girl rubs her neck nervously, “I fell asleep while I was studying. Didn’t make it to dinner and I just woke up, I lost track of time.” She explains, and Fairy Godmother nods. Jane, much like her mother, was very focused on her education and on following the rules, and Fairy Godmother wasn’t really angry at her for being up at this hour. Call it favoritism all you wanted, the girl had never given her any trouble, unlike most of her students,  _especially a certain group_ …  
  
Speaking of which… “Didn’t Miss Grimhilde or Miss Bertha see you? They should’ve stopped by the Library on their patrol at least an hour ago.”   
  
Jane frowns, shaking her head. “I only saw Evie this morning. I woke up because my neck was hurting and I was hungry.” She smiled sheepishly, and Fairy Godmother nodded, giving her a small smile.  
  
“Alright, honey. Why don’t you head to the kitchens and ask for a snack? Tell them I allowed it. But please, don’t make this an habit, okay? You need your rest.” Jane gave her a thankful smile and nodded, reaching up to peck her cheek as she passed by her mother and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Fairy Godmother smiled until she couldn’t see her daughter anymore. Once she was out of her sight, she turned back and started to make her way towards the Prefects’ bathroom, knowing very well what she would find there.   
  
Sure enough, as soon as she opened the doors, she heard the unmistakable sound of teenagers avoiding their responsibilities.  
  
She walks into the room and rolls her eyes when she catches sight of the Slytherin robes lying carelessly on the floor, picking it up and walking in further.   
  
And sure enough, there they are. The Head Girl of Slytherin pressing the Ravenclaw’s Head Girl on a mirror, both too focused on their heavy make out session to notice a very much pissed off Fairy Godmother glaring at them.   
  
Fairy Godmother clears her throat loudly and Mal Bertha and Evie Grimhilde break apart, struggling to catch their breath as they sheepishly look up at Fairy Godmother.   
  
Well, Evie looks sheepish. Mal just looks annoyed.  
  
“I believe this belongs to you.” Fairy Godmother says as she throws Mal her robe, and the pale girl catches it without blinking.   
  
“Miss-” Evie started.  
  
“I believe this is the fourth, maybe fifth time I’ve caught you both here instead of doing your duties as Prefects. Am I correct?”   
  
“Miss-”  
  
“Yes.” Mal elbows Evie and the brunette glares at her. Fairy Godmother hums.  
  
“What, exactly, do you suggest I do with you two?” Fairy Godmother asks, glaring at them both.   
  
Evie is about to say something, but Mal is faster than her.  
  
“Congratulate us?” She offers, a cheeky grin making its way on her pale features. Evie glares at her at the same time Fairy Godmother rolls her eyes.  
  
“Miss Bertha, I’ve known you since you were a toddler. I know all about your  _I’m-too-cool-for-this_  attitude. I know  _exactly_  what goes on in that little head of yours. Now, answer me seriously,” at Mal’s glare, she grins, “How many points should I remove from Slytherin tonight?”   
  
“But-”  
  
“Ah-ah,” Fairy Godmother raises a finger, “You’re the Head Girl. You should’ve thought about this before you ignored your responsibilities for your escapades with Miss Grimhilde.”   
  
“Fine,” Mal grumbles, throwing her robe over her shoulder, “I don’t care.”   
  
“ _Clearly_.” Fairy Godmother clicks her tongue, then turns to a red looking Evie. “What about you, Miss Grimhilde? What do you suggest?”   
  
“Uh - don’t take any points from Ravenclaw?” She suggests, twirling a lock of hair with her finger, “Just… let us go with a warning?”   
  
Fairy Godmother makes to think of it, and Mal rolls her eyes at the older woman’s dramatics. Evie groans internally, knowing all too well what the answer will be.  
  
“I’m afraid I’ll just have to remove 20 points from each of your houses.” She says finally, “Normally, it would be 10, but since this is the fifth -  _not fourth_  - time I’ve caught you both, I feel like doubling it in celebration.”   
  
Evie pouts and Mal rolls her eyes.   
  
“Now, I’ll walk you both back to your respective dorm rooms, I don’t trust you two to behave.”   
  
Fairy Godmother watches as Mal takes Evie’s hand grumpily and starts pulling the girl out of the bathroom, glaring at the older woman as they pass by her, and she fights a chuckle at the blonde’s clear frustration.  
  
Mal Bertha was… a piece of work. An extremely quick witted and grumpy piece of work. Mal was always getting into trouble, either it being with other students or with the school staff. She was known for her transfiguration hexes in people who antagonize her, or just really one Benjamin Florian, who as it appears, was one of her best friends and the victim of many spells from the girl.  
  
Mal and Evie had been together for about two years now, and Fairy Godmother has to admit that even though they still get in trouble for things like these - avoiding responsibilities and kissing in inappropriate places at inappropriate times -, Evie had made Mal…  _softer._  She likes to call Evie the blonde’s consciousness.   
  
Or maybe Mal was just growing.  
  
Either way, even though them being together usually made for both of their houses lose points every now and then, no one complains (well.  _Much._ ) because at least Mal’s found someone to distract her from antagonizing the other students. She knew that it’d taken both houses quite a while to finally realize that it was on their best interest that the two girls were together, even if it meant that they’d lose points more often than not.  
  
As she walks behind the two girls, she fights back a smile at Evie’s voice softly berating Mal for being a smart mouth with one of their superiors, only to be met with a half hearted shrug from the Slytherin student. It was remarkable, really, the effects of Evie Grimhilde in one Mal Bertha.  
  
They were now in front of the Ravenclaw’s common room’s door, and Fairy Godmother stood by and watched as Mal gave Evie a quick peck on her lips and the two of them seemed to have a full conversation in just between glances. After a few seconds, Fairy Godmother decided to interrupt.  
  
“Well, what are we waiting for, Miss Grimhilde? I believe it’s way past your bedtime. Unless you’re planning on sleeping right here?” She asked, feigning impatience. Evie smiled sheepishly and nodded, stepping away from her girlfriend and turning to the big painting in front of them, muttering the password and walking in once the door opened. She waved Mal goodbye before she shut the door completely, and Mal and Fairy Godmother stood there for a few seconds, the blonde watching the door with soft eyes.  
  
Fairy Godmother almost felt bad for breaking Mal from her heartfelt trance, but well. It was past midnight and she was exhausted.

Taking one last look at this version of Mal Bertha she rarely saw - the soft smile and soft eyes, quiet, almost angelic -, she felt a strange and unfamiliar warmth taking over her insides - almost as if she was - shudder - fond of the teenager?

Fairy Godmother really needed her sleep. She snapped her fingers to get her mind on track, and tried not to chuckle when the younger girl clearly jumped at the sudden noise. “Well, Mal, what are you waiting for? Let’s get on moving, shall we?”

They start making their way towards the Slytherin dungeons, and Fairy Godmother is almost - _almost_  - enjoying the younger girl’s company when suddenly Mal reminds her of why she does not like the girl, no matter what anyone else says stating otherwise.

“I’m surprised you found us, to be honest,” Mal starts. And at Fairy Godmother’s raised eyebrow, she smirks and elaborates, “Isn’t like… a rule that old people need to be asleep at like 7PM?”

At Fairy Godmother’s offended gasp, Mal laughs out loud. “ _Shh!_  Be quiet! And that’s 5 more points taken from your house!” Fairy Godmother says sternly, her tone heavily offended. Mal can’t help but chuckle more as she watches the older woman mutter to herself, “Old people… I’m not even 50… These kids think just because you’re older than 30 you’re old… I’m a young soul, thank you  _very_ much…”

She keeps muttering to herself and Mal keeps chuckling under her breath up until they’re in front of the common room’s door, and Fairy Godmother gives Mal an annoyed look when the younger girl leans up and hugs her quickly, giving her a teasing smile. “Goodnight! It’s been a pleasure, like always. Same time tomorrow?”

“You have  _three_ seconds to let me go and get inside that common room before I take another 5 points from your house.” Fairy Godmother says sharply, her arms hanging stiffly beside her body. The younger girl chuckles and lets go of Fairy Godmother, but her teasing smile never leaves her face as she salutes her and runs inside the room, leaving a very much unimpressed Fairy Godmother behind.

As she turns away to leave, Fairy Godmother rolls her eyes when she realizes she’s smiling.

 _Damn that Bertha kid_. With all her irreverence and wits… She was always her favorite.

(The next morning, when Fairy Godmother tells her class that she’s taken points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin the prior night, she has to turn her back to the class to laugh, because the students don’t even look surprised - they just look at Mal and Evie and roll their eyes. Some of them smile, though, because as long as Mal is with Evie, they’re safe and the Hospital Wing isn’t filled with students asking to be turned back to their bodies.)

(And Fairy Godmother reckons that Mal Bertha is… more  _tolerable_  when she’s with the brunette girl. But only a little.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


	22. go drama club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for some fluff and I think I delivered.

Mal doesn’t know how she got roped into this. 

 _This_ being the school’s production of  _“Frankly, who the hell cares about the title”._ (That’s not the title. That’s just how Mal’s been calling it in her head because she doesn’t care about the title.)

She knows how she got roped into it - Ben is her best friend, and Ben does that kind of thing.  _That kind of thing_  being forcing Mal into joining things she doesn’t want to join, but doing out of the goodness of her heart. 

Ben would argue that she’s not doing it out of the goodness of her heart, but because she owes him at least ten favors from the time he drove her a total of six hours (three to get there and another three to return) to the  _only_  store that sold this  _super limited it’s almost nonexistent_ edition of Mal’s favorite album from her favorite band. But since Ben’s not the one telling this story, we won’t mention that.

Ben is the main male character in said play, and he’s acting alongside Evie, this super popular, super hot cheerleader that also happens to be crazy talented at singing and acting and Audrey’s best friend. Mal’s not a character in the play or anything - in fact, that was the only condition she was allowed to have when Ben roped her into this. No, she works the lights and the sound. Which means she presses some buttons every now and then and watches some of the kids from her class struggle up ahead on stage, either it being the ones working with the scenario or the ones listening to Chad Charming sing up close. (If it’s bad from where she is, she doesn’t even want to know how it sounds from near vicinity.)

Rehearsals with lighting and sound are on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, because those were the days the drama teacher could snag the auditorium to herself. On Tuesday and Thursdays, Mal honestly didn’t care enough to find out where they rehearsed. But it was somewhere else.

Today’s Friday, which means Mal’s at the auditorium after school hours, sharing a small pack of Skittles with Uma, who was supposed to be working the scenario but decided to take a break from painting a tree the moment she saw Chad open his mouth to sing his solo.

Ben, weirdly enough, is nowhere to be seen for the first few minutes of rehearsal, and Mal is about to start wondering where he is as one of his scenes is about to come up when Ben walks in, coughing his lungs out and calling the attention of everyone to himself.

He ignores everyone’s eyes as he makes his way to the drama teacher and tells her something quietly, and Mal watches on curiously as she shakes her head and gives him a sympathetic smile. She waves Evie over, and the girl stands from the auditorium chair she’d been watching Chad screech on stage from and heads over to them. They talk for a minute, and Ben seems to motion with his arm towards where Mal’s sitting.

“What’s that about?” Uma asks, mouthful of Skittles.

“Dunno, but I don’t like it one bit.” Mal says, and her frown only deepens once Ben and the drama teacher start making their way towards them.

“Miss Bertha,” The teacher greets, and Mal nods at her, “Ben tells me you know his lines.”

The blonde’s frown deepens even more. One of the ten favors she owed Ben had been paid in the form of the girl helping him learn his lines when Audrey couldn’t because she had a life (something Mal couldn’t really relate to.)

“I do.” She says, finally. “Why?”

“Ben seems to have come down with something, and he’s afraid that if he uses his voice now it’ll damage his vocal cords,” She explains, and Ben nods. He  _does_  look pretty miserable. “And besides, we don’t want to risk him giving Evie whatever it is he’s with.”

Mal knows where this is going. By the way Uma’s chuckling silently beside her, she thinks her friend knows, as well. “You want me to rehearse with Evie?”

“If that wouldn’t be a bother,” The woman says, and she gives Mal this sort of look that kinda implies she’ll maybe shoot herself if Mal says no, which makes the blonde sigh and stand up, deciding that if she’s in hell she might as well hug the devil. 

Uma’s chuckling behind her, and she turns to send the girl a glare as she begins to follow the teacher to the front of the auditorium. Ben sits down on the seat she just vacated and sends her a grateful smile when she looks their way.

“Guys, Mal’s going to be playing Ben’s part today because he’s feeling unwell and she knows his lines.” The woman announces as they near the stage, and Audrey sends her a wink that Mal rolls her eyes in response to. Evie gives her a smile.

In spite of her being her best friend’s girlfriend’s best friend ( _best friend in law?_ ) they haven’t exactly spoken to each other a lot. They don’t exactly run in the same circles and also Mal’s not that great at making conversation with people she has crushes on.

_I mean, what? Crush, what crush? No crush here._

“Why can’t I play his part?” Chad asks, sounding offended. 

“You barely know  _your_  lines.” Evie says before anyone else could say anything, and the other cast members snort. Chad looks like he was going to rebut for a moment, but then he shrugs and nods, as if allowing that. 

“Okay, enough with that. Audrey and Chad, off the stage. Evie, Mal, you’re up. On your marks, please.” The teacher instructs, and Audrey and Chad promptly leave the stage as Evie and Mal make their way towards the front and center. 

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, which scene is this?” Mal asks, because well, it’s not like she was paying attention before. Evie chuckles lowly beside her and Mal bites her lip. 

“The scene at the gazebo.” Evie tells her before their teacher could, and Mal snaps her head to her.

Okay, so.

Mal might not exactly  _know_ the title of this play, but she knows most of the script, and she knows that there is only one scene involving a gazebo. And she knows exactly  _what_ happens in it. She gapes.

 _This_  is why Ben didn’t wanna do the scene today. Because he’s sick. And when you’re sick, you shouldn’t kiss other people. 

Mal thinks she might be hyperventilating.

She only barely realizes that Evie’s started the scene when the brunette sends her a weird look, and she realizes that she was staring at Evie with wide eyes. She quickly schools her expression and when Evie finishes her line, she says hers (well, Ben’s).

The beginning of the scene stars shaky and tentative, because well, Mal’s not an actress and also she’s really trying to hold back her panic attack, but soon she eases up and says Ben’s lines more naturally, like she did so many times when she was helping Ben study the script. Evie even smiles at her at one point and no one’s run up the stage to knock Mal out yet, so she thinks she might be doing an okay job.

By the time Evie gets to the familiar line before the main characters share their first kiss, Mal has almost forgotten that it was even happening. But the words coming out of the girl’s mouth kind of trigger the memory.

“Kiss me.”

Mal was kinda still holding out hope that their drama teacher would stop them at that point, but when nothing happens and Evie’s looking at her expectantly, she remembers she studies in an admitedly progressive school and that two girls kissing on a stage wasn’t really something that their teacher was worried about.

_God damn it._

_(I mean, hell yeah progressive and accepting schools, but like.)_

Realizing she’s techincally still playing a part and that Ben’s character didn’t really take that long of a pause on the script, Mal mentally - and maybe out loud, judging by the way Uma cackles from her seat and the people paying attention laugh - says  _“fuck it”_  and pulls Evie into a kiss.

And, well. You know when people say kissing someone felt like the world was stopping and seeing fireworks and the clocks turning backwards and all that poetic crap? Mal isn’t about to say that out loud to another human being like,  _ever,_  but it’s true. Evie’s lips are soft and her hair is soft and everything is  _soft, soft, soft._ Evie’s hands are on either side of Mal’s face while Mal’s hands are on her hair, and like - Mal can’t remember if the stage instructions included  _tongue_ , but.

Someone - probably Uma or Audrey - wolf whistles, and then someone - judging by the accent, Harry - tells them to get a room, and they break apart, both panting as they look at each other with wide eyes and flushed faces. 

“Um. That was…” The teacher trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say. “That was great, girls. Audrey, Harry and Chad?”

“I don’t remember Evie being this passionate with Ben,” Chad says amusedly as the three make their way up the stage and Audrey snorts.

“Thank  _God_.” She says, and her tone is more than just a little amused. Mal and Evie avoid eye contact with each other and anyone else as they walk down the stairs to the side of the stage and towards the chairs in the front row. 

They sit beside each other as the three on the stage begin acting out the next scene, and they’re in silence for a moment before Evie says, “You were good.”

“At what?” Mal asks before she can stop herself. Evie blushes.

“Acting.” And then, “But… the other thing too.”

“Thanks.” Mal rushes out, trying her hardest not to look at Evie’s lips, “You too.”

She doesn’t specify.

“Thanks.” They turn back to the scene in front of them, and the silence between them lasts for a few more minutes before Evie breaks it again.

“Are you doing something after this?”

Mal looks at her when she answers, “No.”

"Do you think you could help me run my lines?” Evie asks, biting her lower lip, and then, “I’m having some trouble with the scene at the gazebo.”

_Yeah. So._

Did Mal already mention today how much she  _loves_  Ben for getting her roped into this? No? Weird, because it’s a lot. Honestly. Thank  _God_  for Ben and the drama club and this beautifully written play with incredible characters that Mal will have to ask someone the title of later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! Also, come talk to me on tumblr! I'm @ evies-grimhildes and I'm pretty nice :)


	23. spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @ evies-grimhildes! Come say hi!

Mal barely has time to close the door and hang up her things when a miniature blonde comes rushing, only barely managing to stop herself from crushing her body against her mother’s as she slid her sock covered feet on the wooden floor.

“Mom! Thank  _God_  you’re here.” The eight year old breathed out excitedly, her hazel eyes looking up at her in relief and glee as she hugged her mom by the waist. Ava and Amelia were only eight and they were almost reaching their mother’s height - granted Mal wasn’t really the tallest person in the world, but she had thought (and hoped) it would’ve taken longer for her kids to reach her height. But she guesses it’s only fair, considering she hasn’t really grown a lot more once she reached fifteen. 

But she digresses.

“What’s up, Flower?” She asks as she hugs her daughter closer to her, running her fingers through the girl’s soft blonde hair as she looked down at her. “Also, what did we say about running with your socks on?”

“Sorry, sorry, but it’s an emergency,” Amelia pouts, “I’m glad you’re home, because there’s a huge spider in the kitchen and I need you to kill it.”

Mal chuckles, “What’s the matter? Your sister not around?” 

The younger blonde rolls her eyes and removes her arms from her mother, making the older blonde laugh in amusement as she messes with the girl’s hair for a short second as she begins to make her way towards the kitchen, still laughing. 

Ava was known for being the spunkier twin, the one that wouldn’t think twice before doing things that would definitely get her in trouble with her mothers and the one that had had considerably more broken bones in her short time on Earth than all of her classmates combined. She would always try to drag Amelia into her messes, and most of the time she would succeed, but Amelia was definitely the cautious and - forgive Mal for saying such a thing about her kid,  _smarter_ one. Which is why Amelia had definitely taken after her other mother whereas Ava was Mal’s punishment for giving Maleficent so many gray hairs at such a young age.

She’s still chuckling, amused by her own joke as she walks into the kitchen and she knows Amelia is following her close behind, shaking her head as she says, “Yup, that was savage, mom. Cold blooded.”

Mal looks back at her from over her shoulder and winks, and the younger blonde shakes her head again. 

Mal looks around the kitchen, then, and when she can’t find the spider anywhere, she turns to her daughter, “Where is it?”

“Right over there, on that shelf.” Amelia points out, and the blonde turns to look and - yep. There it is. 

“Yikes.” Mal says, walking closer to take a better look. When Amelia had asked her to take out a spider, she’d assumed the spider wouldn’t be… as huge and gross as this one was, and she wasn’t really crazy about the idea of getting even closer - or possibly angering the multiple legged creature making a living out of one of her kitchen shelves. “Um… So, that’s the spider.”

“Yeah. Isn’t it scary?” Amelia asks, a good generous ten steps away from her mother, “I was waiting for like an hour for one of you to get home.” 

“Oh yeah, Evie leaves work earlier today…” Mal trails off thoughtfully, looking from the spider to her daughter as she does. A plan begins to form in her head. “You know something funny? Your mami  _loves_ killing spiders.”

Amelia frowns, “She does?” 

Mal nods vehemently, “Oh, yeah. She’s crazy about it. So what do you say we just wait for her to get home and then you ask her to kill it? She’ll be so happy.”

There’s a pause as Amelia studies her mother thoughtfully. Even though the girl looked a lot like Mal, there were a few key points in her way of acting and her personality and how she carried herself that reminded Mal a lot of Evie. And that included the knowing look she had just received from an eight year old.

“Are you lying so you don’t have to do it?” Amelia asks, knowing.

Mal doesn’t see a point in denying, “Yeah, pretty much. What do you say?”

“Won’t mami be annoyed?”

“Nah,” Mal shakes her head, “Your mami’s killed a lot of bugs for me over the years. This one is nothing compared to some of the terrible creatures that used to show up in our old place.”

“That’s not a nice way to call Uncle Chad, mommy.” Amelia chides, mock serious, and Mal blinks at her before a huge smile makes its way on her face and she laughs, surprised. Amelia chuckles along with her.

“That’s my little girl!” Mal congratulates, holding out her hand for a high five. Amelia meets the palm of her smaller hand with Mal’s and the older blonde grabs it and uses it to pull the younger girl closer to her, “But don’t repeat those kind of jokes… unless it’s only me in the room, get it? That was how Ava got in trouble that one time.” 

“Okay, mommy.” 

Mal smiled, holding her daughter’s face in both of her hands as she leaned down and planted a loud kiss on the girl’s forehead, “I think I hear your mami’s car in the driveway. Imma run upstairs and you’ll ask her to kill this spider, okay?” 

“Kay kay.” Amelia giggles, and Mal grins at her before she rushes out of the kitchen and up the stairs as fast as she can, trying to look like she wasn’t aware of the huge monster spider residing in their kitchen in case Evie asked.

(Evie doesn’t ask. Turns out, Amelia has been snitching on like, everything Mal or Ava do when Evie isn’t around for a long while. Which means Evie totally knew Mal had made Amelia ask Evie to do her dirty work, because the eight year old had told her so the moment she walked through the door.

But hey, it’s whatever. Mal guesses it’s a smart tactic - honestly, anything to stop Mal or the iPod Nano version of herself from burning down the house is fair game.)

((But just FYI, Ava is totally the one who’s more prone to having arsonist tendencies. Just saying.))

(((She’ll talk to her daughter about that later.)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated <3


	24. lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is just a lil something I wrote to take a break from my speed writing of the Single Parent AU (which might be my very first multichapter fanfic. Are you guys excited?).

Evie has really nice lips. 

Like, everything about Evie is nice, honestly, and she’s pretty much the prettiest girl Mal’s ever seen in her life, but her  _ lips…  _ Mal’s honestly kind of obsessed with them.

They’re always coated in either a glaring red color, making her lips look absolutely sinful, or they’re coated in lipgloss, making them look shinier and even more inviting to Mal. And she knows she shouldn’t be thinking about her friend’s lips like that, but it’s not like she can help it. They’re right  _ there,  _ looking like  _ that.  _ Who wouldn’t?

Mal is only a little embarrassed to admit that her eyes trail off to Evie’s lips when the girl is speaking more often than not, and she really,  _ really _ hopes the girl hasn’t noticed it.

(She probably has.)

It takes all in Mal not to completely lose her mind whenever she sees Evie licking or biting her lips, wanting more than anything to be the one to do so - it’s a  _ problem.  _

Evie’s currently applying a strawberry flavored lipgloss to her lips as she sits beside Mal on the Library, and Mal’s currently trying her hardest not to turn her drawing of a city landscape into a rendition of Evie’s lips. 

Mal looks up when she sees Evie putting her gloss away in her pocket and her breath hitches as her eyes set on Evie’s face, the girl’s lips looking extremely inviting in the light shade of shiny pink. 

Evie smiles at her curiously when she notices her friend staring, “You okay?”

Mal nods, and then she licks her suddenly dry lips. An impulsive idea strikes her, and before she can think it through she blurts out, “Can I try some of that?” 

Evie frowns confusedly, “My lipgloss?”

Mal nods, her eyes not moving from her friend’s full lips, and the moment Evie nods and begins to fish her gloss back out of her pocket is the moment Mal leans in and meets Evie’s lips with her own. 

The brunette’s lips are full, and soft, and they taste  _ incredible.  _ Strawberry’s always been Mal’s favorite fruit, but she thinks they’re like, genuinely the flavor to end all flavors when they’re on Evie’s lips. The blonde licks, bites and pulls Evie’s lips once she feels Evie corresponding and moving her lips with hers, and Mal can’t really tell if the sigh she hears was hers or Evie’s. 

Once her lungs start burning from the lack of air, Mal pulls away, and Evie’s looking at her with an unreadable expression. 

“So.” 

“So.” Evie states. “That was… unexpected.”

Mal gives her a sheepish look, “I’m sorry, um… I couldn’t hold it back any longer.” 

“Yeah?” Evie asks, her tone hopeful, and Mal looks up again to see Evie looking at her with a certain glint in her eyes, and Mal’s breath hitches when she takes notice of Evie’s swollen lips. 

_ Fuck. _

“Evie?” 

“Yeah?”

“Is it okay if I tasted your lipgloss again?” 

A beat.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! Come talk to me @ evies-grimhildes on tumblr if you want! Have a great week! ♥


	25. birthday suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by the lovely @thatonlysomebody on tumblr.

Mal thinks she might be having a stroke. Like, sweaty palms, fast breathing kind of stroke. She feels her mouth drying up, and when she licks her lips, the taste of her strawberry lipstick brings her out of her trance. 

She’s still gaping when Evie asks, “What do you think?”

The brunette opens her arms, does a twirl, stops and looks at ther girlfriend expectantly. Mal’s wide, darkening green eyes run over her figure once, and then twice. The pants of Evie’s dark suit are well fitted and show off her curves and well -  _assets_ , and she has on a blazer - Mal whimpers under her breath when she realizes she has a blazer, and that’s _it_. The deep V formed by the way the jacket meets at the bottom and covers the skin of Evie’s stomach exposes tanned skin and the beginnings of the swell of Evie’s, um,  _chest area._ Evie’s hair is falling in waves over her shoulders and she has on light make-up and a pair of black high heels, a way for Evie to still feel a bit like herself, even as she’s trying new things with her choice of wardrobe.

Mal lets out a breath, “Dude.”

Evie looks down at her outfit, “Is it bad? Should I go change? I know this isn’t exactly what I’d go for, but –”

“Dude.” Mal repeats, takes a step forward and grabs Evie’s hands, moving Evie’s arms a bit so she can get a better look from up close, “You look…”

“Can you please finish your sentences? You’re freaking me out.”

“Sorry, I just…” Mal licks her lips, bites them, doesn’t move her eyes from Evie’s outfit, “You look so… so  _hot_. I’m kind of forgetting words.”

Evie brightens up, “Really? You think this is ‘forgetting how to speak’ good?!” 

“Yeah,” Mal nods, lets out a breath, “I really, really do.”

Evie grins, and they’re silent for a small moment before Evie speaks up, “Mal.”

“Huh?”

“My eyes are up here.”

Mal snaps her eyes up and gives her a sheepish smile as she flushes red, “Sorry, you’re just… this is a new look for you. The suit, I mean.”

“Yeah, I wanted to try something new,” Evie says, “But like, give it an Evie twist, you know?”

“Is that why you’re not wearing a shirt? Or a bra?” Mal questions, “Not that I’m like, complaning. In fact, kinda hate shirts and bras now.”

Evie chuckles and nods, “So you like it?”

“Like it?” Mal shakes her head, “I’ll probably dream of this outfit forever.” 

Evie smiles and leans down, pecks Mal’s lips once, “You ready to leave?”

Mal whines, following Evie’s lips as she tries to pull away, “Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here and just _enjoy_  how good you look in this suit?” 

“Mm,” Another peck, “As tempting as that sounds, it is  _your_  birthday party. So, no, we can’t. Sorry, babe.”

Mal pouts.

“But on the bright side, you get to show off how good your girlfriend looks to everyone else.”

“That is a good side.” Mal allows, even if reluctantly. 

Evie grins and kisses her again, this time taking a little longer to pull away. When she does, she doesn’t move her face too much, letting her lips brush against Mal’s as she says, “And then when we get home, you get to enjoy how good I look in this suit. And in another suit, too.”

It takes Mal a second to understand what she’s implying. She brightens up and grabs Evie’s wrist and begins to pull her towards the door, “Let’s go, then. The sooner we get there the sooner we’re out of there.” 

Evie’s laughter follows after her.

–

Later that night, Mal speaks up after a moment of silence, her voice hoarse from their prior activities, “You should totally like, get rid of all of your other clothes and replace all of them with suits. I’m just saying.”

Evie smirks, moves so she’s hovering over Mal as she says, “If it gets the same reaction out of you every time I wear them,  _absolutely_.”


	26. sketch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? This is set in the Single Parent AU universe. Just a lil something inspired by an anonymous ask I got on tumblr :) Hope you enjoy this!

Moving is always stressful. 

Not that Mal’s ever had a lot of experiences with that process - frankly, she’s only moved like, twice in her life -, but still, it’s enough times for her to know that she kind of hates it.

She guesses the fact that she’s been weirdly emotional about absolutely everything since marrying Evie (and also like, having Lyla about six years ago) and also the fact that they’re leaving their old apartment adds up to that feeling of wanting to burst into tears at any second, but she’s almost a hundred percent sure that it’s also because moving is fucking  _stressful_.

And it’s particularly stressful today because Evie and Mal had come to realize that Mal’s kind of a hoarder - not like, an overall, Travel and Living Channel type of hoarder, but like a lazy art-student hoarder. As in, Mal’s probably kept all of her sketchbooks and works and brushes and who knows what else kind of material from like, grade one to this very moment. And honestly, the fact that she’s managed to fit all of those things in a semi-organized tiny closet in her not-that-big apartment for all these years  _is_  kind of remarkable, if anything.

But the thing is, Evie had been asking Mal for about two weeks since they started figuring out what they were going to take to their new (and bigger) house for her to go through her arts supply closet for things that she’d want to take and things she thought they could part ways with. And like, Mal’s not exactly emotionally attached to everything in there - it’s just, _well._

It’s a  _lot_  of shit. 

Like, why did she keep empty tubes of paint? A good question she doesn’t know the answer to.

And that’s why she’s stressed. Because instead of enjoying her Saturday morning with Lyla and Evie at the park, she’s currently sitting cross-legged on her living room, surrounded by most-likely-trash and a few old sketchbooks that she knows for a fact have seen better days.

“Why don’t I just throw things in the trash?” Mal mutters to herself when she holds up an older-than-God brush from the small pile of other older-than-God brushes to her eyesight for further inspection and shakes her head. These are truly useless now.

She works like that for a moment, muttering and shaking her head at herself for essentially keeping trash for all these years for no reason other than being lazy - and by consequence, having to sit here and do this because of her own lazy past-self - and before she knows it, she has a full trash bag sitting by her side, just waiting for Mal to throw it out before Evie could get home and give her one of those  _I told you so_  looks that Mal really hates but is kind of attracted to.

Mal moves along to the old sketchbooks with a sigh, deciding she might as well just get this over with, and the first one she grabs is a thick, well entertained book with a dark purple hard cover and an elastic band holding the whole thing closed -  _or together, who even knows at this point_  - that she quickly recognizes as one of the sketchbooks she carried throughout her first years of high school -  _one_  of because Mal went through sketchbooks like one would go through… whatever people go through quickly. You get the point.

Curious to remember what high-schooler Mal had sketched in that, Mal carefully removes the elastic band and smiles in victory when the book doesn’t fall apart on her hands. Opening on the first page, she snorts when she sees that judging by the date on the corner of the page, the sketch she’s looking at is of a fifteen year old Uma sleeping in class. 

Flipping through the pages slowly, Mal smiles when she realizes that while her sketching has - thankfully - become a lot better over the years, fifteen year old Mal definitely had the talent and potential of a good artist. And it’s even nicer to know that she is now confident and can see the talent and attention to every detail in her own work, unlike she would have at fifteen when she’d originally drawn those.

Once Mal’s finished with the purple book, she moves along to the next one - a forest green one with flowers drawn on the cover with a black sharpie, another one of the sketchbooks from her time in High School that she’d completely forgotten about. The date on the first sketch tells her that those sketches were a little after the last sketch from the purple book and Mal smiles down at the sketch that she recognizes to be of the view from her bedroom at her mother’s house. 

She flips through the pages carefully, seeing that she’d been sketching people more often in this one - most of them Uma or her mom, but a few strangers here and there -, when she flips to a next page right by the middle of the book and gasps softly.

She really had no recollection of this specific drawing. Frowning curiously, she flips more quickly and insistently - like a woman on a mission - through the remaining of the sketchbook only to come back to the drawing that had caused such a reaction, realizing this was a one-time subject - at least in this sketchbook.

She had drawn Evie. 

A much younger Evie, with long, flowy dark hair and a soft smile. Evie, in her cheerleading outfit, sitting down by one of the picnic tables outside of their school building and her eyes focused on whatever book she’d been reading at the time. Mal doesn’t remember that day, doesn’t remember putting that image on paper, but she doesn’t need the memory to know exactly what had drawn her to that specific image. What had made her want to sketch it.

The soft smile on Evie’s face whenever she’s thoroughly taken by the story she’s reading hasn’t changed. Mal loves watching Evie read - not like, in a creepy way, but in a oh-my-God-I’m-really-fucking-gone-for-this-woman way. Evie’s facial expressions betray everything that she’s feeling when she’s reading - Mal thinks it might be one of those moments where Evie is truly vulnerable and so at ease that she can just  _be._ The world around her doesn’t matter and everything else is put to a stop until she puts the book down. 

Sometimes, Evie’s facial expressions will be so interesting and fascinating that Mal can’t help but to ask her about the story - what was it that got such a reaction out of her? And Evie will beam and go on an excited ramble about the story that she’s cearly so invested in and Mal will listen with avid attention because as much as she loves watching Evie just sit in silence and read, nothing beats a passionate, rambling Evie and her hand gestures. 

Feeling a weird tug on her heart, Mal realizes that fifteen year old Mal that had drawn Evie - probably just that one time, at least not until much later on - had no idea what the future held for her. For them. And suddenly that thought makes her sad. Because she doesn’t really like thinking about the time she’d spent having Evie near and had never done anything about it. How she had never even imagined the importance that Evie’s presence in her life would have. 

It’s so complex, because even though she didn’t exactly pay much attention to Evie, the brunette had always kind of been on her radar, as proven by this sketch. Kind of like her sun and some cheesy comparison about how the moon moves around the sun. And suddenly Mal wonders what life would’ve been like if she had approached Evie that day. What if she had asked Evie about her book. If she had even cared enough to ask. If she’d been curious then, because she doesn’t remember.

And then the weird feeling rises in her stomach again, and Mal’s closing the sketchbook and piling them all together on the corner of the room to revisit later - with Evie, ideally - and then she’s grabbing her phone and her keys and the huge bag of art-student trash that needs to be taken out immediately and heading out of the apartment while shooting Evie a text, letting her know that she’d meet up with them at the park and then they could get some coffee afterwards because suddenly the fact that she’s not enjoying this Saturday morning with Lyla and Evie is kind of suffocating.

Because teenage Mal might have lost her chance of spending her teen years with Evie, but adult Mal was sure as hell not making the same mistake.

(Plus, she did just finish a huge, stressful chore. She deserves this break.)

((But it’s mostly about the spending time with Evie thing.))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy ♥ Come find me @ evies-grimhildes!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm accepting pompts! :)


End file.
